


Gilneas

by TherealKyena



Series: A Rose By Any Other Name... [1]
Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Building Friendships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries, Runaway children, Slow Burn, Smut, building relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherealKyena/pseuds/TherealKyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valliona Lark is just another orphaned child in the walled country of Gilneas. But then her life takes an unexpected turn and she finds herself among strange friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orphan

It was raining, much like it rained any other day, but it was a rain that soaked to the bone. Surprising for a usually pleasantly weathered month. It was the very beginning of June in Gilneas. Many people stayed inside, even the ones that had no place to go. Street children ducked under the awnings and into little alcoves. No one had the heart to tell them to leave like they usually would.

The streets were cleared of prying eyes, which was the one reason that Lady Chesterhill was walking through them alone, save for a young girl at her side. The steeple of the cathedral rose up far above the pair, the mist from the rain moving out of their way only to close back up behind them, almost like they were ghosts.

The woman’s long ebony hair was tied up, hidden within the depths of a massive hood, along with her daughter’s. Scarves covered their faces and two beautifully woven blankets covering the basket that Rosalinde carried. It let out a soft grunt, Lady Chesterhill making a soothing sound to the child within. Her icy blue eyes scanned the area before she pushed Kenatia inside the massive door to the cathedral and followed her.

It shut with a loud thump behind them. Their contact wasn’t waiting for them just inside the door like she had said. Rosalinde lead Kenatia over to a pew, telling her to sit quietly and keep an eye on the basket.

“Lady Chesterhill!” Someone hissed. A woman by the voice. “My apologies, I was tending to the children. Caught cold from this weather.”

“It’s quite alright, Matron. We’ve only just arrived.” Rosalinde’s voice was soft, much like any other Gilnean lady. “Matron Emarah, this is Kenatia.” The girl stood and gave a little curtsy. “And this is the little one that I told you about.” She bent and unwrapped the basket, fishing out the days old infant within.

The wisps of chocolatey brown hair instantly distinguished the child far from her supposed father. Far even from her mother, whose hair was dark as night, along with who was supposed to be her father. Both parents had icy blue eyes, which thankfully Kenatia had inherited. So far, the girl had passed for Rosalinde and Jonathan’s daughter easily, even though her and the newborn shared the same father.

“Does she have a name?” The Matron asked, collecting the child in arms, rocking her a small bit.

Rosalinde shook her head. “Not officially. But the grave says Jessamine. You can choose a name for her, Matron.” Rosalinde turned deadly serious, gripping the Matron’s shoulders tightly, her pale knuckles turning an alarming shade of white. “She must not know of her parentage until I come to collect her when she’s of age. Either myself or Conan will come for her. If Jonathan comes, shut him out. Do you understand?”

“Of course, my Lady. I’ll raise her like my own!” She gave Rosalinde a reassuring smile and glanced down at the child, her bright green eyes were opened and staring up at her. “Valliona. Valliona is your name.”

Then Rosalinde gathered up Kenatia, smoothing out her rumpled cloak and straightening her hood before she went back out into the rain.

~~~~~~

Ten years had passed since that day. Today was Valliona’s birthday. They’d be a small celebration later in the day but for now she was running errands with the other children for the church.

There was five other children living within the church. There had been more but they left years earlier to happy homes. Vivian and Eleanor were still here, along with Tommen and his younger brother Lucian. The last was Connor.

Val would be much happier without Connor shadowing her all the time. He was almost of age to be sent out on his own but he still tormented the younger children, Val most of all. He made fun of her shortness, her boyish nature. How she’d wear pants instead of dresses like all the other girls. Oh how Val detested him.

“Valliona?” A voice invaded her reverie suddenly. She was met with the sight of Vivian’s curly blonde locks pinned back. Val forced a smile to the older girl and rose from her window seat. The time for her party had come.

She was lead down to the dining room where the took their meals, Vivian dragging her excitedly down the stairs. They nearly careened down them a few times but they made it mostly unscathed. The table was set with the newly washed dinnerware, still cracked and badly worn but it sparkled in the candlelight beautifully. Matron Emarah had gone all out for the little girl.

Another sat the the table, her ebony black hair curled and pinned just behind her ears. Her skin was milk white, marking her as a wealthy child. She sat stock still and straight as a stick, as if someone locked her into place. She had an air of sophistication around her, even if she was only a few years older than Val was. Her bright blue eyes caught Val’s and she smiled with perfect white teeth. “Hello, Valliona.” The girl murmured, voice soft as new grass.

“Valliona, say hello to your friend.” Emarah urged, giving her shoulder a squeeze as she entered the room and set the last few decorations into place. The girl rose from her seat and minced over to where Val stood watching, reaching out to grab her hand. 

“My name’s Kenatia. You don’t know who I am but I assure you that you will. My mother sent me to check up on you, see how you were doing.”

“Why does your mother care what happens to me?”

“Well! It's time to get supper set out. Kenatia, can you help me in the kitchen for a quick moment?” Emarah set her hands on the girl’s shoulders and pushed her towards the direction of the kitchen, nearly running her out.

“She’s cute.” Connor said. Val rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. No way in hell would Kenatia even glance in Connor’s direction. 

“And she wouldn’t pay you any mind, Connor.” Eleanor quipped, shooting him a hard glare. Ellie was the only one of the girls that saw through Connor’s bullshit. She hated him almost as intensely as Val hated him. If anything, that made him more adamant about being an ass to both girls. Or any girl within their vicinity. 

“Perhaps she will, my Lady Eleanor.” Val fought the urge to wipe the smirk from his face. “Perhaps she’ll fall head over heels for me and I’ll ride off into the sunset with her behind me-”

“Or that girl will burn you to a crisp before you laid a hand on her, sir.” Kenatia cut in, sliding into the seat next to Val. “Do not speak of a Lady of Gilneas as you have been, it does not do well for your health.” She lowered her gaze, staring at him from under her eyelids. She looked dangerous, the air around her crackling with energy, before she stopped and gave him a saccharine smile. 

Val could’ve hugged Kenatia from the petrified look that was on Connor’s face.

~~~~~~

Dinner went by quickly, the stew that Matron Emarah had made was delicious. A favorite of Val’s, hearty mutton stew with lots of potato and carrot. Plenty of rolls were made to mop up the juice and before long everyone had their fill.

“Valliona, I have a gift for you.” Kenatia said as the last of the bowls were put into the wash basin for later. 

“Well, it's almost time for dessert, isn’t it? It can wait until later.” Val said, turning back to go with the other children.

“No, Valliona, I have to give this to you now.” She produced a small sword, thin and needle sharp. “I give this to you because your time here will be ending very soon and there is someone who will need you.”

Val took the sword, more than a bit confused. “Who in the hell are you? First you come in here and talk about your mum sendin’ me her regards when I hardly know the blasted woman then you’re givin’ me a sword?!”

“In eight years my mother is going to come and get you out of here. In that time she wants you to learn new skills. She’ll have a task for you then. That gives you eight years to become a master with that sword.” Kenatia grabbed Val’s shoulders, her bright blue eyes capturing her’s. “I need you to keep that hidden from Matron Emarah, at least for the time being. Keep it hidden from everyone.”

All Val could do was nod. “Uh, I’ll try.”

Kenatia smiled and lead Val back to the party. Matron Emarah was dishing out slices of cake to everyone, saving the largest for Val.


	2. Finding Friends

Three years had passed. Val had grown a bit, just barely started becoming shapely. Still she looked to thin, too boyish. She fretted over her looks now, finding ways to make herself look more appealing. Eleanor and Vivian would spend hours with Val. Combing their hair, braiding it in dozens of new styles.

Connor had been kicked out of the orphanage for being unreasonably rough with the girls. Emarah had tried her best to keep him in line but saw a better solution in sending him to work in the mines. He’d been doing well, or so Emarah told the others who fretted about him. A few of the girls there indulged him, following him like lost puppies.

Val kept staring at her sword, utterly lost. She still had no idea what Kenatia had meant for her to do with it, how she would learn with no teacher. She couldn’t go to the matron and tell her about it. She couldn’t talk to any of the other girls about it. There was nobody that she knew that could teach her how to properly swing the thing. So it sat in a hidden corner, far away from anyone’s prying eyes, wrapped in cloth, still in its scabbard.

She had no idea what game she’d been thrust into. And the darling little lamb that she was, she’d followed along to Kenatia’s words and the startling beauty and ferocity of the girl. Perhaps Val had hoped that she’d find a family with the girl’s, after she did whatever was needed of her. That she’d have friends and a place to call her home and fine clothes that fitted perfectly like Kenatia’s.

Val let out a sigh and continued on her way down the street, gathering up the washings that she did to earn a small amount, a way to pay back Emarah for all the work she had done for her. The Viv and Eleanor helped, each getting a small pay. Most of it went to Emarah and Val made sure that she took it. Emarah was a good woman, one that Val loved like a mother. She’d found a way to carve out a home for these wayward children, making sure that the gift of the space by the church didn’t go to waste. She kept them clothed, fed and tried to get them interested in other things than being miserable about their lives.

She hauled the basket higher on her hip and thanked the woman, going off on her way, Viv close behind her.

“Oi!” A voice called from behind them. Val grabbed Viv’s arm and hauled her along faster, it was only a bit longer and they would be at their door.

Val heard the footsteps come running faster after them and she pushed Viv ahead of her, shoving the basket of washing into her hand before she sent her on her way. “But Val-”

“Go, Viv. I’ll be right there.” She hissed, turning to face a girl just a bit older than her, maybe a year at most. The girl had bright red hair and a crooked smile. Her eyes were a strange mix of blue green that twinkled in the light.

Val’s throat bobbed as she tried to make herself look larger next to the taller girl. She mentally cursed at her shortness. It seemed like she’d never grow. Finally, she found her voice. “What in the world do you want?” She willed her voice to remain steady, her heart to stop pounding in her chest. The girl wasn’t some kind child that just wanted a quick chat. No, her clothes were dirty and worn and she had a hunger kind of look in her eyes. Her face was thin as well as the rest of her body. She smelled like she hadn’t seen the inside of a bath in a very long while.

“Me ‘an my friends are lookin’ fer someone like you.” She drawled, circling around Val like a cat circling a mouse. Which Val felt very much like.

“C’mon, Cyri, leave the little thing alone.” Another girl called. Her clothes were just as worn as Cyri’s. She looked just as thin and gaunt, though she was visibly older than either girl. She had to be at least fifteen, sixteen years old. Practically an adult. “Name’s Millicent, though lots ‘o people call me Boss. Fewer still call me Millie that can walk away from it.” She gave Val a wink and stuck out her hand. “We ain’t gonna hurt ya, no worries.”

Val glanced between Cyri and Millicent before she haltingly took Millie’s hand. “Valliona Lark.”

Cyri smacked Millie’s arm. “Wouldja look at that, Boss, she’s even got a little birdie name.”

Millie let out a sigh. “Cyri, she’s got people. She’s got a job.” She gave Cyri a harsh look, one that made the girl deflate a bit. “The only way she’d think about comin’ with us is if she wanted to leave her home.” She shot Val a glance, looking over her plain, simple homespun dress. Her mostly clean hair. Scrubbed skin. “C’mon, we’ll find another-”

“Wait!” Val cried, causing both girls to spin on their heels. “If I come with you, will you teach me how to use a sword?”

Millie looked confused. “Why in the world would you want to learn how to use a sword, little girl like you?”

“Its...important.” Val pointed at Millie’s side where a sword hung, half obscured by her long coat. “Besides, you know how to use it, right?”

Millie broke into a smile. “Well well, Cyristalen, we might have found our little Magpie.”

~~~~~~

They spoke for a while longer, asking Val all sorts of questions about herself. Where she lived, how many people were there, if they had any valuables. Finally, when they were satisfied enough, they departed, telling Val to meet them in the same spot tomorrow with all of her belongings.

Val was leaving her comfortable life for one that she had not a clue what she’d be doing. First Kenatia coming to her and telling her that her mother needed her now she had Millie- rather, ‘Boss’ to answer to now. She really hoped that she wasn’t making a mistake or getting mixed up in the wrong crowd. Whatever it took to get herself into a life of luxury without having to worry about a thing. Maybe she’d asked Lady Chesterhill if she’d take in a few more orphans. She couldn’t bear the thought of being without Vivian or Eleanor. Those two were her only friends in this whole world.

All three of them were close as sisters, even if none of them were related.

Then Val had the sudden realization that she’d have to tell the both of them that she would be leaving early the next morning.

She was still sitting on the edge of her bed when dinnertime rolled around. She’d gone through the motions of her day without too much thought, retreating into her room as soon as she could, shoving her nose into a book and packing her few belongings. A spare dress, her only pair of pants and a shirt were tucked into the bottom of her bag. She’d searched Connor’s old room, finding no old discarded pants like she had hoped. All she found was emptiness and dust. She was surprised by just how bare he had kept his room before he left. It was like he had nothing at all, nothing that he collected over the years that he lived here. Like he was nothing but dust.

She tried to put off the inevitable for as long as she could but it was still glaring her in the face when Eleanor came up when she didn’t come down for supper. “Vally, what’s the matter with you? It's suppertime!” Eleanor’s voice broke through her misery as she strode into her room. She stopped in front of Val, taking in her packed bag and the sword that stuck out of the top of it. “Valliona, what in the world?!” She knelt in front of Val, taking in her tortured expression.

Val looked at Ellen’s chocolatey brown hair, so similar to her own. The oval shape of her face, the harsh thin line of her lips, her highly arched brows. Val had thought them blood sisters, they looked close enough to be. But Val had vivid green eyes, where Ellen had brown. Such a steady earthy brown. How often had Val gone to her for comfort when she was younger? She was the oldest of them all, around seventeen. One more year and she’d have to leave, though Val knew she never would. She’d stay with Emarah to take care of the children until Emarah passed the home onto her.

“I’m leaving in the morning, Ellen.” She brought her eyes to meet hers. “I’ve found someone who’ll take me in, train me. Maybe when I’m done I’ll come back for you and Viv and all the rest. I’ll be on Lady Chesterhill’s good graces. She’ll pay me for whatever it is she wants me to do-”

“Valliona you are making absolutely no sense!”

“Kenatia. When she came for my tenth birthday. She gave me a sword and told me that Lady Chesterhill wanted me to learn how to use it.”

“She wanted a ten year old to learn how to use a sword? For what purpose?”

Val shrugged her thin shoulders. “I haven’t the slightest clue.”

Ellen looked stormy. “So you think that you’ll run off with these people, whom you know next to nothing about, and they’ll teach you how to use a sword for Lady Chesterhill for her nefarious purposes?”

Val nodded vigorously, a smile creeping on her face. “Yeah, that about sums it up.”

The slap stung against her cheek. It made her eyes water. “You, Valliona Lark, are the biggest idiot I’ve ever known!”

Val jumped to her feet and stared at Ellen. She was glad that Ellen hardly grew so she could look her in the eyes. “I’m going. I can choose what I want my life to be.”

“Valliona, I forbid it-”

“You’re not my mother!” She spat, hating herself for how she made Ellen reel backwards from her, nearly tripped over her skirts. “My mother left me here because I was a bastard! She left me here to rot and she’s never coming back!” She let the anger that had festered and boiled in her for years out, unleashing it upon Ellen. She watched her shrink back with a pain in her heart. Val let out a hiss and gathered up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, pulling the sword out of the bag and sliding it through her belt. She took off for the front door, determined to leave now. She knew she couldn’t tell Viv or sweet little Lucian. Tommen wouldn’t understand but he’d let her go. They all would.

They had to. She had to figure out this puzzle that had become her life. She wasn’t sure what game she was playing but she had the sinking feeling that it wasn’t going to be a good one. She ignored the calling of Emarah as she passed through the kitchen to the front door and shouldered it open.

She let the blackness of night cover her as she stalked through the streets, looking for a place to pass the night until Millie and Cyri could come to collect her.


	3. Named

This was no place for a little thirteen year old girl to be. Vagrants prowled the streets, looking for something, anything, to eat. King Greymane said that the wall would keep them safe. That they wouldn’t have to worry about a thing.

The people that were struggling said otherwise. The children that stayed within the walls of the orphanage were testament to their parents struggle. They were left there, hoping that they would have a good life. A life with food in their bellies and clean clothes on their backs. One that they couldn’t provide.

So Val kept on the move, her slim hand resting on the hilt of her sword. She tried her best to look brave and tough but that all ended when she ran face first into someone’s muscled chest. He even still smelled the same. Just like his old room. The lingering smell of smoke and boyish musk.

She stumbled back a step and was met with the surprisingly kind face of Connor. He straightened out Val’s coat, setting her hair to rights underneath her hood. She shied away from his touch. It was extremely out of character for him to be kind.

“Valliona, I ain’t gonna hurt ya none. You’re our Magpie.” He leaned towards her so he could whisper in her ear. “Besides, strict orders from the Boss Lady herself. Seems you couldn’t wait until the morning, couldja?”

Val just watched him open mouthed. He was supposed to be toiling away in the mines. Emarah had sent him there herself. He wasn’t supposed to be out.

“What? Am I not my usual self? That usually happens when you finally get some sense beat back into you by a foreman for mouthing off...multiple times.” He let out a sigh and tore her sword from her belt before she could even squeak, shoving it into his. He pulled her bag from her shoulder and slung it over his left, tossing Val over his right. “Ain’t got all night for you to get your senses back, Valliona. It's a dangerous place out here for little girls.”

She punched his back as hard as she could, feeling the bones creak together as she hit the hardened muscle. “I am **not** a little girl!” She hissed, trying to shake her way out of his iron grip. All it did was exhaust her further until she collapsed against him. At least one thing was familiar in this life she’d fallen into. Even if it was Connor.

~~~~~~

She had no idea that she’d fallen asleep to Connor’s gentle stride. The sound of his feet as they tapped against the stones rhythmically, his quiet breath. He didn’t squeeze her too tightly against him, mostly just to make sure that she wouldn’t slide from him. The warmth of him seeped into her chilled bones.

She didn’t awaken until he jostled her a bit, shouldering open a door. He grunted something to her but Val didn’t catch the words. Her lids were too heavy. She had no idea she was so exhausted. Then she was squinting her eyes against the sudden light and grunting as he heaved her from his shoulder and set her in a cot, covering her with a blanket.

“Get some sleep, Valliona, the Boss will be here in a few hours.”

~~~~~~

Val awoke to light streaming in the small room. It looked like it was an old office of sorts. A desk was shoved against the far wall, the wood almost rotted out of what remained of it. A few cots took up the rest of the space, old filing cabinets and shelves lined the rest of the walls. Most of them were covered with unlit wax candles. She swung herself out of bed, still in her dress from the night before.

She searched around for her bag and took out her one pair of pants, shucking off her dress. Time for new beginnings, a new look. Even if it meant looking like a boy. She was just pulling on her shoes when the door flew open and she was greeted with the sight of Cyristalen. She held some clothes in her arms, trying to balance the more practical boots and a few rolls of bread.

Cyri set everything, thankfully without spilling it, on the foot of Val’s bed. “Boss sent this for you. Said you didn’t have hardly nothin’ with ya.

“Thank you.” Val said numbly. She was glad that there was a coat in the bundle Cyri had given her. It was freezing in the room, cold enough to see her breath. The other girl was bundled up with gloves and a knit shawl around her shoulders, a hood pulled over her head. She noticed that she wore pants and a shirt, just like any boy or man would. She could get used to this way of living. Not having to wear stupid dresses or corsets or chemises. She grabbed her dress from the floor and folded it, merely out of habit but she took her underthings into a pile and threw open the door, finding the fire that blazed in the great room.

A less than a dozen children sat around that fire, as close to it as they dared. It did nothing to warm the cavernous factory floor room up more than a few yards around.

_No wonder Cyri looked like she was in every article of clothing she owned. It’s beyond chilly._

Val shoved her sudden nervousness down and tried her best to saunter over to the fire before she added her discarded clothes to the burning logs.

They went up nicely. In a fierce whoosh that had the others letting out whoops. Mostly the girls whom, Val noted, were dressed similarly to her. Dark simple linen shirt and pants. Leather boots. They all looked a little well worn.

“Nice ta see those green eyes of yours, Magpie.” Millie wandered away from her post sitting on top of a tall cabinet to come up to Val. “Tried to run away in the middle of the night, eh? Turned out well?” She had her brow arched, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Val ignored the thoughts of wiping away that smirk. She needed these people. Nothing more, nothing less. She’d do whatever song and dance they needed her to and then she’d be on her way to Kenatia and Lady Chesterhill and a comfortable life.“Well enough. You sent Connor after me?”

Millie smiled, offering Val a small crust of bread and a still steaming mug of what smelled like a broth of some kind. “I knew someone would find out about you leaving. I just wasn’t sure if you’d leave in the middle of the night like an idiot. Be glad that Connor found you. There’s all sorts of people that wander the streets at night and none of them are too kind.”

She linked her arm with Val’s and lead her over to the teens that were gathered, though Val did see a few kids sitting amongst them. “Everyone, this is Valliona.” A chorus of hellos and waves in Val’s direction before Millicent silenced them with a wave of her hand. “There’s nine of us, not counting you, and I want you to know each and every one of us. So, please stand or wave or make some kind of noise so little Valliona can put a name to a face.” 

“You obviously know Connor and Cyristalen, my Right and my Left respectively.” She motioned to each of them, Connor on her right and Cyri on her left. “Connor’s my second. If I’m not here you’re listening to him. Cyri after that.” Both bowed their heads to Val, more than likely in a mocking gesture. She bit her tongue and forced a smile at them.

“Embry!” Millie called, waiting for his answering voice. After a few moments she turned to Cyri, pursing her lips. “Where is your brother, Cyri?”

The taller girl shrugged. “Not a clue, Boss Lady. He was out huntin’ last night.”

“At night? Hunting? You Blackwald folk are an odd bunch.” She sighed. “He just better not get caught if he strays into the King’s lands. The guards will be down on our heads for sure.”

“Embry’s not daft.” Cyri retorted. “Light, he’s a better shot than I am, and I’m pretty damned good. Far stealthier than any one of us. He’ll be fine.”

Millie waved her off. “I believe you, Light, Cyri!” She heaved out another sigh and called the next person. “Aster? You in here, love?”

A girl around the same age as Millie peeled herself away from the fire, peeling off a little girl from around her ankles. As she passed by Millie she planted a kiss on her cheek, the girl giving her a wink. “‘Ello there, darlin’. I’m Aster, if you didn’t gather from Mill here.” She smiled down at Val. She was tall, nearly as tall as Millie and Cyri, and had steel gray eyes. Her hair was a dull brown color, nearly black. She contrasted harshly against Millie’s softer features, her honeyed blonde hair, sky blue eyes.

Val dipped her head and gave the girl what she hoped was a friendly smile. The girl disappeared again, gathering up a little girl in her arms and taking her place back next to the fire.

“Opal’s Aster’s daughter, if you’re wonderin’.” Millie tugged Val’s attention back to her. Those two over there are the twins. Emma and Noira. Just came here a few days ago, turned away from an orphanage.” She felt Millicent’s eyes searching her face. “Wouldn’t have been yours, right?”

“If it was, I had no part in taking more people in.” She slid her eyes over to Millie’s blue ones, clashing for a moment before the older girl broke into a smile.

“I knew I liked you, Magpie.” She cleared her throat a bit. “That’s Jonathan over there, sitting with Dalton. Both are good kids, just prone to being a real pain in my arse.”

Val cast her gaze to the sandy haired boy, Dalton. He looked like he was perpetually smirking. The other boy, Jonathan, was scrawny and tanned like he worked out in Keel Harbor a good walk from the city itself. He had that muscle tone of a fisherman’s son. Curly black hair hid his eyes.

She couldn’t help but smile at the small boy. Someone here just as small and thin as her. She already felt a kinship with the boy.

“Ya happy here, Valliona?” Just as Val was about to nod, Millie smacked her arm. “Ya need a shorter name than ‘Magpie’ or ‘Valliona’. Got a nickname?”

She thought it over for a second, it was a chance to completely remake herself. To make the old Valliona finally rest. She mulled it over in her head, testing it out, before she nodded and broke into a grin.

“You can call me Val. Val Lark.”


	4. Gaining a Place

Swing Left. Right. Up. Down. Repetition is what saves you. It's been drilled into her head harshly every day for the past month.

“Your arm will get stronger and it’ll be easier. You’ll get faster and faster until they won’t be able to see you move, little Val.” Millicent had said.

Millicent had lied.

~~~~~~

Every time she woke up she was greeted with arms that could hardly move. All over her body ached. It wasn’t just from training, which had begun as soon as they could, it was from bringing in sacks half as big as her. From washing their clothes and chopping wood. All this menial labor that they could just as easily do but they’d rather dump it all onto her.

Still, she found herself feeling more at home than she ever had before. She could speak her mind without worrying about the consequences, laugh without feeling guilty and joke without hurting people. She felt free from the expectations that Emarah and the others kept on her.

Val heaved out a sigh, bring the head of the axe down. Perhaps Millicent hadn’t lied. It was getting easier and easier for her to swing the axe all the way through the block without too many other swings. It had been a few months since she’d first started. Winter had come and passed. The others had made it through yet another year together.

It was clear that Mill and Aster were like the parents to the group, even if they were just a few years older than them at most. No more than sixteen at the oldest. Many of them were the same age as Val, with Opal and the twins as the exception.

She set the split logs into the growing pile to her right and heaved up another log onto the stump they used as a chopping block. Her once soft hands had hardened into calluses, rough from windburn and working. No salves to slather over her hands from Emarah here. No near scalding hot baths to take to relax her sore muscles. But Val wouldn’t have it any other way now.

Val started having dangerous thoughts about Kenatia and Lady Chesterhill’s plan for her. It had been four years and she still hadn’t puzzled it out what exactly they wanted her for. What use was a small scrawny child that could use a sword? Did they want her for an assassination?

She still hadn’t brought it up to Mill or any of the others. It was better that they didn’t know that she might have to leave them, they had come to rely on her for their survival here. Val herself brought in some more gold by being able to work and that provided them a cushion.

Mill and Aster were thinking of moving everyone into a room with a working stove instead of a blazing fire in a barrel. They had saved enough to get one but hadn’t brought it up to the others yet. The only reason Val knew anything about it was because she hid in the shadows and listened in. They made plans to bring it up whenever Embry came back.

Embry. That boy caused a stir wherever he went, Val gathered. He was reckless and didn’t care if he got into trouble. He was a silvertongue, able to sweet talk his way out of anything or at least get off lighter if he got into too hot of water.

The door creaked open behind her, nearly silently. She half turned and grunted a greeting at Connor, Aster’s little girl perched on his shoulders. He gave Val a smile and pulled open the door again, the two other little girls bounding out into the mildly warm day. He set down Opal and pulled the axe from Val’s hands before she could chop through another block.

“I think you’ve done enough work for today, Val.” He jammed the head of the axe into the ground, smirking down at her.

She was sure she looked half a mess, sweaty and covered in dirt and grime.

What bothered her more is why she cared what she looked like in Connor’s presence.

“I’m fine.” She grunted, reaching for the axe again. His hand gripped her bicep, staying her from grabbing it back up again.

“I’m taking the kids out to the canal, you should come with.” A released her and patted her shoulder, holding out his hand for Opal to take. “I was thinking of passing by the sweet shop on the way.” He whispered, taking care to keep it quiet from the others.

“Shite Connor, you ain’t got any gold for sweets!” Val cried, hastily covering her mouth in front of the young child. “Sides, didn’t know you were a nanny.”

“Val, Val, Val. You underestimate my skills.” He gave her a wink. “Buuut, if you’d rather work all day than have an almond cake.” He had a positively shit eating grin plastered over his face as he pulled out a small coin purse from his pocket, dangling it in front of Val’s face. “I’ve been saving this for a while, the little ones needed a time out of there.” He arched his thick brows. “You coming?”

Val’s mouth was watering at the thought of a nice little almond cake. It had been years since she’d had one, they were her one of her favorites. But she deliberated. If Mill found out that she’d been shirking her duties it might mean that she’s left out in the cold with no place to go.

“Come on Val, I know almond cakes are your favorite.” He murmured.

“How in the world did you remember something so trivial?” Val countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Val let out a sigh and waved Connor ahead, following him towards the canal.

~~~~~~

The canal glittered away from them on its journey to the sea. They'd found a quiet stretch where no people buzzed and watched boats bring up fish from Keel. The little ones were shoving sweets into their mouths. All different kinds of candies and cakes now wrapped up in pretty paper bags crushed in their hands. Val’s fingers were sticky with crumbs from her almond cake, she’d only inhaled one; wanting to savor the other two that Connor bought her. She felt his eyes on hers as Opal cried and stretched her arms up to be picked up, Val swinging her onto her hip. Emma was at her side, tucked under her other arm. Noira ran ahead, playing her own little solitary game.

“They're talking about moving us.” Connor’s voice broke into her thoughts. They sat for a while, the twins running around them, Opal in Val's lap. He stuck another piece of his peppermint candy in his mouth.

Val ignored the fact that she remembered they were his favorite.

“Yeah?” She questioned, trying to sound a bit surprised.

“We have the money now, with you here. Aster could go back to work, which gave us more to work with.” He broke into a smile, wiping a bit of drool from Opal’s face. “We’d have a real place to live, with steady heat and a solid roof. A home.” 

“A home for you.” Val said quietly.

“You’re coming with us, right?” He looked genuinely saddened at the prospect of Val not coming with him. “Val, you’ve got to. I couldn’t...we couldn’t..” He heaved out a sigh, licking his lips before he continued on. “We need you. We’re going to need you.” If Val didn’t know any better, she’d say he was begging her to stay.

“Oi, I’m not leavin’, idiot.” She ruffled his dark hair, the silken strands of his curly hair separating between her fingers. He grinned at her and threw his arms around her shoulders to give her a tight squeeze. Opal let out a happy squeal in Val’s lap, nearly bouncing herself right out of it. 

“I’m glad. You’ve gained a place among us. I think you’d be hard to get rid of.”


	5. Meetings

It was a quiet walk back to the old factory as the sun sank lower and lower into the sky and turned softly to twilight. Opal had long since fallen asleep in the crook of Connor’s arms. Emma and Noira grabbed onto Val’s hands as the shadows lengthened, both girls were terrified of the night, always one of the others would find them in their bed curled up however they could so they wouldn’t be alone. Almost always they ended up in Aster's bed, wedged in on either side of her.

“Come on, Connor! It’s getting too dark.” Noira urged, pulling a bit out of Val’s hand as they got closer to their home. Val was just about to yell at her to get back when she was seized up from right in front of her. A man held the now sobbing seven year old girl off of her feet, his features hidden under a hood and cloak.

Val’s sword flashed out, the point to his throat. Her eyes went wide at how quickly she had whipped it from it’s scabbard. The man seemed to be just as surprised because he dropped Noira from his grip and pulled down his hood.

She was greeted with the sight of someone so similar to Cyri that they had to be related. It could only be Embry, finally returning from wherever he went. Some had thought that he spent some time in prison, others thought that he ran back to his family. Val didn’t much care. It was one less mouth to worry about feeding.

She couldn't shake the feeling of anger that radiated from him. Like he was about to explode.

“Connor.”

“Arsehole.” He took the sword from Val’s hands, keeping the point towards Embry, his icy blue eyes crackling. He bent to pick up Noira, shoving her into Val's newly open arm, as Emma had her other arm in a death grip. The girl was shaking like a leaf, body pressed close to Val’s, peering around her like a girl barely a foot taller could protect her. But Val wasn’t about to give up on the wish of Emma.

Noira was sobbing into the crook of Val’s shoulder. Connor had moved in front of all of them, Opal still asleep in his arm. Embry spread out his cloak, showing them that he had no weapons on his belt.

Val relaxed but Connor stayed taut like bowstring. This was one of many lessons that Val would later take to heart. Never underestimate the bare strength of your enemy.

“Be lucky, little girl, that I’m not some monster. You just let your guard down too easily.” Embry grinned down at her. “Now, are you done posturing Connor? I haven’t even been gone that long and you’re already too big for your britches.” He tsked and shook his head, letting his cloak fall about his shoulders again.

“Val, go ahead and get the girls into bed.” Emma had moved from Val’s arm to under it, letting her hold Opal in her open arm. It was lucky that the girl was still small, otherwise she wouldn’t have managed holding a three year old and a seven year old while another one clung to her like she would keep her from being hurt.

This was one of the few times that Val actually listened. Her booted feet clicked over the brick, Emma’s smaller clicks in between. She did not glance back once, just kept her eyes on the cracked door of her new home, bringing the two frightened children someplace safe.

These children had never met Embry and so far, he hadn’t left a good impression.

~~~~~~

She had just handed off Opal to a frazzled Aster when the door banged open.

“I’m home!” Embry bellowed, searching around the room for his older sister. Everyone else came barreling towards him to wrap him in a hug. Excitement and joy was plain over everyone’s face, even Aster seemed a bit happier.

“Ey, what’s the deal with him? Why’s everyone actin’ like he shites gold?”

“Valliona!” Aster reprimanded. “Don’t swear around the children.” She’d forgotten Noira and Emma. Both were still clinging to her sides. “Embry’s done a lot for us, hunted with his sister, brought us money when he could. Unlike most of us, he still can talk to his parents. Father helps us out when he can.” She rocked Opal while she spoke, brushing her wispy hairs from her child’s face. She looked nearly like her mother or would as she grew.

“He and Connor are close as brothers.” Aster added, setting Opal down into her makeshift bassinet.

“Coulda fooled me.” Val muttered, turning away to put the twins to bed. They both fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow. She let out a sigh and half closed their door so they could come over if they needed to. Light knew that they weren’t going to make the trip down the hall to Aster’s room now. 

Val shouldered open her door and set it back. She’d been meaning to fix the hinges for a couple weeks but hadn’t gotten around to doing it. She made sure to leave a space for the twins to come through if they crawled. 

She pulled off her boots, nearly falling over in the process, tossing them haphazardly over her shoulders. Her coat landed next to her bed as she fell into it face first. 

And she let out a groan as her door was wrenched open. She flopped back over onto her back, Connor’s face inches away from hers. “Oi!” His hand clamped over her mouth hard, silencing her. Fear settled into her blood, locking up her joints, spreading ice from her heart outwards. 

“Valliona, you have to listen to me. Be quiet. Can you do that?” He waited for her to nod before taking his hand off of her mouth. “Conan is here and shit is going to hit the fan.”

“Who the  _ fuck _ is Conan and why would that do anything?” She hissed, batting away his hands easily when he tried to cover her mouth again. 

“Because Embry hates Conan with a passion. More than he hates newcomers.” He stopped talking, listening to the placating voice of Aster outside the doorway and Embry’s harsher tones. 

“Why the  _ fuck _ did Millicent think it would be a good idea to just  _ volunteer  _ my room to this new fuckwit who got no knowledge of us?” His accent was thick, hard to understand half the time, even to Val’s ears.  Must’ve come from the Blackwald or Keel Harbor, Light only knew.

Connor sensed her anger as it boiled over. She was always quick to light as kerosene. Val managed to dodge all of Connor’s grabs for her, stomping over to the door and kicking it solidly in the middle.

Which did absolutely nothing but drop Val to the floor holding her ankle.

She was sure she heard something crackle.

Connor was grabbing her up, one arm under her legs the other under her shoulders, lifting her up. 

The door was wrenched open, Embry filling the doorway, Aster trying to pull him away to no avail. He was already too big for anybody to move at fifteen, heavily muscled from having to work and hunt. The only one who came close to rivaling him was Connor, but he was a year younger. 

“What’s the matter little girl? Think you were tougher?” He sneered.

Val launched herself from Connor’s arms faster than he could catch her again. She grabbed hold of Embry’s shoulder’s first, wrapping her legs around his waist firmly. Backwards he scrambled, trying to unhook her from him. But she had the advantage of surprise.

He slammed her from wall to wall in the hallway. First on her back, knocking the air out of her. But she crunched her forehead into his nose hard enough to draw blood, giving her stars along with Embry. 

He backed up again as Val raked her stubby nails across his face. Her ineffectual hits with her fists did nothing, neither did her squeezing the air from him with her thighs. 

And then he backed up hard into a wall, this time breaking Val’s leg for sure. 

And she let go, falling onto the stone floor, clutching her leg. 

And, for the first time in front of anyone, she let out a echoing scream of pain.


	6. Medicine

Val sat there and screamed as she clutched to her leg. It sat at a horrid angle to the rest of her leg, broken clean through from Embry’s thick body and the force.

She didn’t notice she was shaking from shock as she looked down at her leg. Adrenaline and equal parts pain flowed through her as she lifted her head to stare at Embry, crackling with hate in her eyes.

She chose to ignore the fear that sparked in his.

Connor pinned him to the wall, hard enough to crack the whitewashed walls, snarling like a wolf at the boy as tall as him. Blue clashed with gray, both never giving an inch. “You ever show your face around her again I’ll gut you where you stand. Do you hear me?”

Embry cast a glance at Val, who glowered back at him. He shoved Connor off of him, straightening his coat and wiping blood from his nose before he stepped over Val.

When they heard the side door slam again, Connor rushed over to Val, kneeling next to her. Aster stood on the sidelines, still reeling from the fight between such a small girl and the giant of a boy. “It’s going to need set.” She whispered, barely doing more than mouthing the words. Then she cleared her throat and said it again, this time catching the attention of Connor. “Come on, we need to get her away from the twins. They’re scared enough.” Aster motioned for Connor to pick Val up and started on her way to the main floor of the factory, leaving them alone.

“Okay, this might hurt. What am I saying.” He muttered as he shook his head. “Of course this is going to hurt. But I’ll try to make it as quick and painless as possible.” He moved to grab her up, his arm encircling her shoulders first, just starting to lift her legs.

She grabbed his arm, faces inches from each other. “Connor, why am I such an idiot?” His eyes were so blue, bluer than anything she’d seen before. He had lashes thicker than a girls and far darker. His mouth was open slightly as he thought of something to say. But he couldn’t, so he did the next best thing that he could think of.

He pressed a kiss to Val’s forehead and settled her into his arms. It happened so fast that she didn’t even have time to let out a grunt of pain before he was on his way after Aster.

Val just stared up at him as he set her down on the cot in the factory floor.

“Its going to need set, Val.” Aster said, gathering up wrapping and something straight to make a splint for her calf. She busied herself tending to the splits in Val’s fingers, wiping them out and dumping some water over them to clean off the blood so she could put off setting Val’s leg for a long as possible.

“Aster.” Connor gently took her hands from Val’s scraped arm. “You don’t have to be here for this.”

“Are you sure that you can do it on your own, Connor?” She asked, quiet as a mouse. All she got in response was a quick nod. Aster cast a quick glance to Val, pushing up her chin slightly as she passed. “You’ll be fine, alright? Here, drink some of this.” She was already tipping the bottle into Val’s parted lips, some of the dark brown liquid dribbling down her chin. She drank as much as she could of the bitter ale as she could, her head swimming. She never had any before but it did a wonderful job of taking her mind off of the shooting pains that went up her leg.

Connor came up to her when Val had drained the bottle, wiping away the dribbles under her bottom lip with his thumb. “This is going to hurt. A lot. I’m not going to lie to you.” He smoothed back her hair, tucking it behind her ears. “But you are a spitfire. You’ll make it through.” He stepped down to her leg, lifting up the hem of her pants.

“Oi, take me out to dinner first there, mate.” She joked. Connor smiled and shook his head, finally getting it high enough. It was just her calf bone, broken clean through down towards her ankle. It caught between Embry and the wall wrong, with him being so much heavier it was easy enough. It wasn’t swollen so there was no blood loss. All in all, Val was very lucky.

With that he seized hold of her leg and _twisted_ it straight so that it lined back up.

Her vision spotted with black from his first grip on her foot. She tried to keep her little buns down, she really did. But the crunch of her bone settling back into place brought it right back up again.

It was sheer luck that Val’s late lunch ended up in a bucket.

~~~~~~

She woke up again in a bed this time. It was just beginning to get light outside, the sunlight peeking through the morning fog. Her body felt heavy still, her head pounded away in her skull. She tried to lick her lips but she had no moisture in her mouth. Her lids cracked open slightly, taking in the sight of Connor knocked out in the chair at the foot of the bed. He must’ve angled it so that he could watch her while she slept.

He looked so serene, all legs and arms and awkward teenage boy stretched out by her feet. His hair was getting too long again, hanging limp over his eyes. He still had a bit of his chubby cheeks that Val remembered but the sharp angles were already showing themselves.

She glanced around the room. Connor’s extra shirts hung on pegs hammered into the plaster. A few of his mementos sat on some shelves. To her surprise, he even had a bookshelf filled with books. Val didn’t even know Connor could read at all.

She let a smile cross her face and settled back down into Connor’s bed, her eyelids just barely closing…

And then she sat bolt upright, ignoring the groans from her battered body.

She was in Connor’s room. In his bed. With what she assumed was one of his shirts on instead of her usual nightgown.

_He changed me out of my clothes!_

She hiked the covers up to her chin, staring down at him, both anger and an odd sense of shame washing over her.

“If you’re worried that he got you out of those clothes he didn’t. I did.” Millicent said by way of greeting. “What in the hells were you thinking, Val? Went up against a damned ogre last night.”

“I guess I wasn’t thinking much, was I?” Val shot back, dropping the blanket to her lap. Her right leg felt heavier than normal from the splint, making it harder for her to push herself fully upright after getting over her shock from Connor.

Mill let out a sigh and set some bread and butter on the small table beside the bed before scooting Val back against a couple pillows. “Eat something, be sure to give Connor his share. Don’t worry about Embry. He’ll come around soon enough.”

“Why did you give me his room, Mill?” Val asked, a slice of bread halfway to her starving mouth. She didn’t bother with butter for the first one.

“Because I thought he was dead.” And with that, she left.

~~~~~~

“Connor.” Val hissed, trying to not be too aggressive. She finally gave up after a few minutes and chucked a slice of bread at his face. Then he finally woke up, jumping from his chair, hand diving for Val’s sword shoved through his belt. He relaxed when he saw it was just Val in the room, grabbing the bread from the floor before giving it a wipe and shoving it in his mouth. 

“Pass the butter?” He asked, holding out his hand to her. She slapped the little bowl into his hand, flipping the knife so that the blade faced her when he took it from her hand. She watched him with mild interest as he loaded his bread with butter before wolfing it down. When he polished it off he shot Val a glance, both dropping their eyes when they realized they were both looking at each other. “Uh, I hope that you don’t mind that I moved you in here. I figured that you’d rather be in here than in your room.”

“That’s not my room anymore.” Val chewed on her lip, playing with a pull in the knit blanket. “I suppose I’ll move in with the twins. They wouldn’t mind the company.”

Connor smiled a bit, looking out the small window above his bed. “I suppose they wouldn’t.” He dropped his gaze down to his hands. “I’m going to get some water, do you want me to move you out with the rest of them?” He drawled, speaking slowly, hardly meeting her eyes. “Soon enough I’ll get you some crutches so you can move around on your own.”

Val nodded and pulled the covers from herself, Connor whipping a heavy coat from one of the pegs to cover her with since she wasn’t going to get to wear pants anytime soon. It engulfed her in its depths of silk and heavy velvet. Sleeves much too long and it was obviously tailored for a man, with wide shoulders and room enough for two others in the chest. It hung to nearly her ankles. She noticed the smooth sable colored buttons, porcelain with a glossy finish. 

“It was my father’s. Before.” He remarked, smoothing some dust from the shoulders after he buttoned it up for her. “I’ve kept it around for when I grow into it.”

She looked up as he lifted her from the bed, her head resting against his shoulder. “What happened to him?” She asked, hearing his heart thumping faster against her ear.

“It’s not important. Not anymore.” He said, a sad smile crossing his face.

He bent down so Val could turn the doorknob and walked out into the main floor. Aster already had a chair set up, piled with pillows and a blanket. The twins sat near to the firepit, playing with their little dolls, speaking their own little language to each other. They looked up to Val, Emma letting out a gasp and setting her doll down. Noira just dropped her eyes as they glossed over.

He set her down gingerly, propping up her leg on a low table with a couple old cushions underneath, settling the blanket over her legs. “I’ll be back soon. Emma? Noira? Want to come with?” Emma shook her head, Noira jumping up and bounding over to Connor. Both of them left, taking a couple buckets with them to collect the water. 

Aster bounced Opal on her hip, a smug sort of smile on her face.

Val raised her brow but she just waved her off. “Its nothing Val. Just confirming something I’ve suspected for a couple months now.” She brought over some tea and sat across from Val on the table. Opal toddled over to Emma and the two started playing together. 

“I love her to death.” Aster whispered. 

“Mill?” Val asked, watching the girls.

“Opal.” She said, equally as quietly. Her eyes were on Opal as well. “She’s not one I would have wanted. I never wanted a child.”

Val’s eyes darted to Aster and her faraway look. She resigned to stay quiet and let Aster tell her whatever she wanted to say.

“I was never interested in…men. But,” She let out a shaky breath. “I was young and confused. I didn’t know what I wanted.” 

“Aster, you’re only eighteen.” 

She waved her hand at her. “I’m much older than I appear, Valliona. At least I feel that way sometimes.” She let out another sigh. “That was a little while before I met Millicent. I knew what I felt for that boy was nothing. That’s why my parents threw me out.” She laughed, one full of venom. “Good old Hawthornes, always wanting to continue the family line.”

“You’re a Hawthorne?” The ending of her sentence cracked with how high she went. Aster nodded, confusion plain on her delicate features.

Of course, it made sense now. Why Aster was so well educated, why she taught the others manners and carried herself so well. Why she looked so similar to Kenatia. Her steel gray-blue eyes, black hair, sharp features.

The Hawthornes and the Chesterhills were cousins.


	7. Recovery

It was a rough couple of months after. First she could hardly walk without Connor carrying her then she could hobble around on crutches for another couple of months before they thought she’d healed enough for her to walk mostly on her own.

All in all, it took nearly a year for Val’s leg to heal completely.

The year that they were finally able to get out of the factory and live in their own apartments in the Merchant’s Square. They bartered with the landowner endlessly, finally coming to an agreement that they’d rent out three apartments under the same name for the same price of all three if they worked for the man as well.

Connor, Jonathan and Dalton would stay in one. Aster, Millicent and Opal stayed in another. Val, Cyri and the twins stayed in the last one. If Embry ever came back, he’d be staying with Connor and the other boys.

Val prayed he never came back.

She still had a limp when they moved everything over on a day where spring had fully settled into Gilneas. Val managed to help rather than hinder, carrying all of her own stuff and then some. The twins didn’t have that much more than Val, just a couple of dresses and their winter coats, horribly threadbare in some places. Stuffed animals, dolls, pretty little girl things.

Emma fingered her locket as they walked. The chain was much too long for her. Both twins stayed close to Val’s sides as she limped from the factory all the way over to the Merchant’s Square. Noira had tried to get Val to give her something to carry but was stuck holding her little bag packed with little odds and ends while Val soldiered on with the heavier things.

A little eight year old girl could only do so much to help a fourteen year old who was crippled.

So they became her shadow, never straying far from her again. They’d even taken some of her mannerisms, throwing their right legs up onto the table, much like Val did out of habit. Or they swaggered like she did when her leg wasn’t aching.

The Magpie had her own little pair of Doves.

It wasn’t too bad, all in all. Sometimes they were good company.

~~~~~~

Val celebrated another birthday shortly after they moved. Fifteen years old. Just over two years she’d been with this group of misfits and formed a family. They’d gifted her with a few small things. A new knitted pair of mitts, new boots, couple new books, a cloak pin. Connor gave her some almond cakes.

Later in the night, after all the celebrations, Connor came back up to her.

“If you’re wanting one of my cakes you might as well forget it, Connor.” She teased, standing in front of the plate protectively.

He laughed and waved her accusation away. “I’ve already had my share.” Her incredulous look brought about another laugh, deep from his belly. It made her laugh too, infectious as it was. His eyes skittered nervously around the room before landing back on Val. He took a breath to steady himself and produced a rectangular box from his pocket. “I..I uh, wanted to give this to you but…” He let his sentence trail off as Val took the box from his hand, her fingers barely touching his palm.

She opened it slowly, her hands shaking. _What in the world could he want to give me?_

Inside was the most beautiful comb she’d ever seen. A nearly solid silver bird sat above the polished wood of the teeth where one would secure it into their hair.

“It’s..it’s a magpie.” Connor chewed on his lower lip. “There should be two others in there, for the sides.”

Sure enough, there were two other smaller combs. Where the wider Magpie comb would be placed on the back of your head, the smaller ones would pin to the top of your head. These were silver as well, but these were just simple vines and leaves.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, running her finger over the combs. She’d never seen anything more beautiful. “But you didn’t have to get these for me-” She looked up but he was already gone.

~~~~~~

She knew that she could never leave, nor did she want to.

Connor’s face appeared in front of her eyes but she waved it away like smoke. She was _not_ staying because of that buffoon. She hated him. She knew she did.

Even if he did get her things that she liked.

Springtime, the time of Val’s birth, rainy as it was, was one of the best seasons. Everyone was happier when the sun would shine and the warmth seeped into the earth.

It was only a couple days after her birthday when the rains came. She left her window open, a huge dormer window with a bench underneath. Another gift from Connor and the boys so they’d have someplace to sit in the sun if it ever came out. She watched the drops slide down the window, her leg aching as she absentmindedly rubbed it.

She heard the door creak open behind her. She didn’t bother to turn her head, telling from their tread who it was.

Jonathan crept into her room as quiet as a mouse. Trying to, at least.

“You’ve got to get better at that sneaking thing, Jon.” Val said, still staring at the window. 

“Aw, come on! I was doing so well.” 

Val snickered and patted the bench. “What's up?” She asked as he at beside her,staring out the window.

“Dalton’s out with Connor on a job and there's nobody else here except for the girls and they're boring.” 

“Aster’s here. She can keep you company.” Val arched a brow, a smirk tugged her lips up.

He gave her an exasperated look and sighed. The woes of a ten year old stuck with two teenaged girls. Both laughed as the rain turned to drizzle then to mist before it finally went away altogether. The sun came out, reflecting the rain like a bunch of glittering crystals out over the city that they could see. Far off towards the horizon they could barely make out the Greymane wall that kept them separated from the rest of the world beyond. 

Val had often wondered what it would be like to see the cities of Lordaeron and Stormwind, even if they latter was more than likely still in ruins. Val was still shaky on the details. Gilneas mostly ignored the other kingdoms now.

“Do you think Connor’s gonna settle down?” Jon blurted as he stared out the open window.

Val’s heart picked up a few beats. She tried to fake calmness, slowing her breath before she spoke. “What do you mean, Jon?” She asked tightly, every muscle rigid.

He went stiff too. “Well...uh. There’s this girl that he likes. She lives out in the Cathedral.”

“What’s her name?” She breathed, her chest tight.  _ What in Light’s name? Why am I hurting?  _ The ache in her chest drowned out the ache in her leg for a while.

“Vivian.” He blurted, his eyes widening at Val’s pained expression. “Do you think he’ll leave us for her?”

She covered it quickly with a mask and shook her head. The pangs of jealousy were quickly tamped down and locked away within her. She had no right to be jealous of Vivian, the girl was beautiful. Probably a beautiful woman by now. Connor would have it well if he did settle with her. Babies, cottage out of the city in the woods. Dog on the front porch. Chickens in the yard. Perhaps a pony for their child. 

She jumped over the fact that it was her face that looked out over all of this.

“I don’t really think he would, Jonny. We’re his family and he knows he can’t leave us behind.”

He gave her a half smile, chewing on his lip like he always did if he was lying. Val chose to believe him. It was better than the alternative.

They sat in silence for a little while longer before Aster called them down to her apartment for supper. Connor and Dalton returned, slightly reeking of saltwater and fish. They must have gone down to Keel and worked for a while to bring home some dinner. Fish boiled in the stew, a homey smell, one that Val loved more than anything. They ate like this every night now, never having to scrounge for scraps anymore. 

Val avoided Connor’s eyes most of supper, focusing on wolfing down her stew. 

Millicent came in, Opal on her hip. She set her in her little chair and gave Aster a kiss on the cheek before taking her spot at the head of the table. She glanced around to everyone, from Cyri on her left to Connor on her right and down the line. Dalton sat next to Connor, Jon next to him. Emma and Noira sat across from each other. Val sat next to Noira on Cyri’s side of the table and Aster at the other head with Opal in between them.

“Val, I’m going to take you out to one of my old friends.” Mill said suddenly, everyone pausing a bit from their dinners.

“What for?”

“To get your leg looked at and see if there isn’t something we can do to stop it from aching. I’m sure she can make an ointment or salve that’ll help. We can’t have you limpin’ ‘round like a lame horse.”

In other words, Val needed to start her next phase of training: stealth and subterfuge. And a limping child isn’t very stealthy.

Val nodded and went back to eating, scraping the bottom of the bowl and wiping it out with her bread. She could feel Connor’s eyes on her, the weight of them almost too much. Millicent finished soon after she did, nodding to Aster and rising. She jerked her head for Val to follow, Cyri and Connor rising as well.

Val saw guns glinting on Cyri’s back. A rifle, gleaming with glossy honey colored stock, barrel dark as cast iron. A revolver sat on her hip, the leather holster dark with oil. Cyri seemed to take good care of her things at least, keeping them oiled and in prime working condition. A shortsword sat on her other hip, dagger shoved through her belt.

“Why are you so heavily geared, Cyri?” Val whispered as they made their way up to Val’s apartment. 

“Because we’re going into my country. And you won’t like what's out there.”

That meant that they were going to the Blackwald.

“Get your sword, Val. And your dark coat.” That meant Connor’s coat. Aster put a deep hood on it, one that covered her features, leaving only her mouth to be seen. She’d even taken it in some after Connor said he’d never wear it again. She strapped her sword belt to her hips first, throwing the long coat over.

Needle shone in the waning sunlight. She’d taken to polishing her, after she was taught how to properly take care of it by Cyri. A couple of throwing daggers went into her belt, having their own little loops to hang from. Another thing she was taught by Cyri, leatherworking. It’d come in handy since she almost exclusively wore pants that were much too big for her still narrow hips. Plus she could sell anything that she made extra to the right person.

Val pulled the hood over her head, settling it so that she could see her way out onto the street where they all waited.

Her leg was aching again, throbbing all the way up to her hip. She stepped silently over the cobblestones to the others, picking out Connor from miles away. They all stood next to horses, black as night.

“Light, it looks like the beginning of a damned copper dreadful.” Val said in way of greeting. The four horses were barely tall enough to be considered horses, the shortest one was held by Connor. Val looked between him and the horse and back again. “You’re yankin’ my chain.”

He snorted and handed her the reins. “Things broke to the heavens. You won’t have to worry about a thing. Unless you want to ride with me.”

Val gulped and patted the pony’s withers. She’d never even been this close to a horse in her life, much less  _ rode _ one. All three broke into laughter, holding their bellies. “Well, I’m glad you find it hilarious, you arseholes!” Val cried.

“With your leg? You need to be with someone. Connor’s got enough room. I just wanted to see your reaction, Magpie.” Mill ruffled her hair and hopped onto her horse, gathering up the reins and clucking him to the nearest gateway. Cyri helped boost Val into the saddle of Connor’s gelding before she got onto her’s and followed after Mill. 

Connor swung himself behind Val. She tried not to squeak when he grabbed the withers to swing himself on, the horse adjusting to take on his weight. This one was the only one that didn’t have a saddle. Obviously they’d planned ahead. He rode like he’d been riding ever since he was born. Easily he took the reins from Val’s hands, resting his arms on either side of her waist, guiding the horse along to the gate where Mill and Cyri waited. 

“His name is Sparrow.” He whispered in her ear as they all went through the gate, disappearing into the lengthening shadows. They still had a few hours to go before it was completely dark but they wouldn’t make it back in time for it to still be light. 

She settled in for a couple hours’ travel, focusing on trying to keep herself from falling off.

 


	8. Acceptance

It took them three hours of trotting interspersed with some cantering to make it to the low cottage. Here sunlight was nonexistent. They left it as soon as they turned onto a worn path between the towering trees.

Here sunlight was nonexistent. They left it as soon as they turned onto a worn path between the towering trees. It felt as if they were being watched on all sides as they walked through.

Val couldn’t help but shrink back against Connor, his warmth on her back, steady rise and fall of his chest calming her breathing. Darkness pressed close on all sides. So thick you could hardly see your hand in front of your face.

“Stop. She has protections around.” Mill pulled her horse to a stop just outside a path. Idols rose up out of the murk, carved owls and other familiars. Strange incense burned in lamps hung evenly down the path, bringing a sweet smell to the otherwise heavy air. Other strange dolls and wardings hung from branches. It very very clearly said: stay the fuck away. But it also said a witch lived here.

“You brought us to a witch?” Val hissed, her eyes bouncing around as her hand rested on the hilt of one of her throwing daggers. Sparrow whinnied softly, an uneasy sound.

“Val, stop, you’re making him nervous.” Connor said, leading Sparrow in a tight circle to collect him back again.

“It’s unwise to throw that word around, Val.” A voice said from her right. She swiveled around on Sparrow, Connor having to encircle her waist to keep her from falling.

She heard Millicent let out a sigh. “Oh for Light’s sake, Abellaria, leave the city girl alone. She never laid eyes on a ‘witch’.” Mill snickered and shook her head. “You do know they’ve kept us from completely starving a couple years back?” 

Val dropped her eyes to the woman at her side. She looked nothing like the storybook drawings of witches. She was young, perhaps about Millicent and Aster’s age or a year older. Long brown hair done in a braid, soft features but harsh blue eyes. Her clothes were clean, a homespun dress, a knitted shawl. Abellaria pursed her lips and jerked her head for them to continue down the path. 

“Nothing will trouble you to my cottage. Do keep care to stay on th’ path.” Abellaria warned, a smile appearing on her gentle face.

They urged the horses down the path, coming upon the cottage a couple minutes down the path. An owl let out a screech and flapped away above them as they went down.

It looked homey enough as they came to the clearing. A cat sat unblinking on a fence post, chickens clucked to each other in their little henhouse, a cow munched on some grass. Her calf stayed close to her side, staring at the strangers with her big brown eyes before suckling again.

A couple fat candles burned in the open window, lamps burned further in. They could see a man inside, bouncing around a little child, perhaps a year old.

“Jeremiah, we have company.” Abel said, a flap of wings announcing her entrance. She shook herself a bit, pulling some feathers from her hair and straightened her tunic.

The door swung open, revealing an impossibly large man. He had to have been in his early twenties. His sandy beard was neatly trimmed but still long, as was his hair. He had hair nearly as long as a girl's, of the same color as his beard, perhaps a bit darker, hanging loose around his shoulders.

He was raw power and strength, like he'd stepped out of some older woman's novel. 

_ His biceps are as thick as my damn head… _

“What did you need, Millicent?” Abellaria asked shortly, taking the toddler from his arms. She rested her head against her mother’s shoulder, falling back asleep almost instantly. 

“Sister-”

“The point, Millicent.” She cut in as she made her way into the cottage. Mill let out a sigh and followed, jerking her head to the rest. 

Jeremiah grabbed her arm before she could step in, Cyri and Connor going to their weapons. He gave them a hard look and shook his head.

“Jeremiah, I see you’re still an ogre.” Millicent joked, glancing between his face and his hand circled around her arm.

“It’s been years, Millicent. Abel’s not happy for you to go calling on her whenever you think you can.”

“Jeremiah, she was the one who threw me out of her life.” She hissed, ripping her arm out of his grip. “She was the one that did this. My darling  _ brother. _ ”

He let out a sigh and stepped out of the way.

Millicent continued inside but not before glaring at Jeremiah as she did so. Cyri followed closely behind, letting her coat fall aside so that he could see her revolver. Val noted that he didn’t look too intimidated by the young girl and suppressed a snicker.

“Come on, Valliona.” Connor whispered, his hand going to her elbow to push her gently. 

He hadn’t called her Valliona in ages. Nobody had. Not like that. So, she let him guide her into the cottage, grateful that the dimness hid her rosy cheeks.

~~~~~~

“Think you can make something to help pain?” Mill started, grabbing the cup of tea that her sister offered her. Cyri already was sipping at hers, a smile coming over her face.

Abel shrugged off Mill’s comment, grinning at Cyri. “You’re a Blackwald folk, aren’t ya?”

The girl nodded, her red curls bouncing vigorously. “I miss the simpler tea sometimes. Pine and a couple herbs thrown in. Doubles as a meal.” She took another sip, blowing on it this time before she did. “Warms ya soul a bit.”

Abel took it as a complement, curtsying a bit, taking another cup off the tray and handing it to Val. She was a bit chilled and it smelled wonderful, like pine needles and something else. Spicy almost, like cinnamon and clove. She couldn’t suppress a delighted sigh as she sipped. It was as good as it smelled and much more hearty. 

“It depends on the pain, sister. I know you’re getting antsy.” Abel handed the last cup to Connor who stood behind Val. A stool was offered to her by Jeremiah. She tried to politely decline but Connor pushed her by her shoulder down onto it. 

She let out a huff. “I’m fine, Connor! It’s healed by now.” She hissed.

“Is it you that’s having this pain?” She glided over to Val and looked her over. “Hm. Broke your right leg couple months ago?” 

Val gave her an incredulous look. Abel laughed and pointed at the outstretched leg, which happened to be her right. “You’re massaging it like it aches. Only two things could’ve happened. One, a sprain, which is highly likely but you wouldn’t be massaging the muscle. You’d be rubbing a joint. Or, two, a broken leg. Which I will say can ache something fierce if it’s not given a proper set or the bone didn’t heal correctly. May I?” She knelt at Val’s side, her hands on the hem of her pants.

Val nodded. “Go on ahead. I’m tired of it hurtin’.”

Abel lifted it gently up to her knee, taking hold of her leg. She ran her fingers up and felt where the bone had knit itself back together again. A sigh came from her and she shook her head. “I can’t say. It seems like it healed fine. Must be some muscle damage or tendon. Could’ve been sprained like I originally thought.” She stood and tapped at her chin, already lost in thought as to how to help. 

She snapped her fingers and hurried into her back room. From her vantage point, Val could see row after row of different jars and bottles of herbs and other witchy paraphernalia. Books lined shelves, some herbs sat drying on racks above the shelves. 

Val could hear the clinking of bottles, some were shifted out of the way, others were banged around as Abellaria searched for the right combination of whatever she was using. 

Finally she came out with a vial on her hands. It smelled faintly of ginger and some strange spice. “Mix this in with your food. You shouldn't be able to taste it much but it'll help with the pain for a couple of days afterward. I'm not going to lie and say it's not going to hurt.”

“Pain of what?” But Abel had already clasped her hands around her lower leg.

And then it snapped again. 

And she was screaming.

Jeremiah clapped a hand over her mouth. “Shut up! There are things out here that you don’t want coming around.” 

Val looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes, sliding down to wet his hand. She shook from shock as Abel muttered more words, feeling her leg straightening again. She squealed, held in place by Jeremiah. 

She didn’t notice that Mill and Cyri had pushed Connor out of the cottage.

Then the grass that made up the floor of the cottage started dying at Val’s feet as her leg was properly healed. Nothing ached anymore. No longer did her leg send shooting pains to from her ankle to her hip. She felt like she could run miles and miles without pain.

Slowly Jeremiah pulled his hand from Val’s mouth. She jerked herself upright and grabbed her leg, feeling for the huge knot of bone where it had fused back together.

It was not longer there. Not as huge as it used to be.

“What the fuck was that, Abellaria!” Millicent growled as she shoved her way back into the cottage. Connor was close on her heels. 

He crossed the room, pushing hair from Val’s eyes and tucking them behind her ears. “Are you okay?” He asked as he cupped her cheeks.

Slowly she brought her eyes from her leg upwards, to Connor’s as he knelt in front of her. “I’m better than okay. I feel like I could do sprints.” She let out a laugh and stood, ignoring Connor’s plea for her to take it slowly. She took a couple painless steps finally, elation coursing through her. 

“Remember to put this in something. It’ll help it heal more completely.” She handed the bottle to Val, who slipped it into her coat pocket. 

“Abellaria.” Mill hissed, tapping her foot angrily.

“Oh, get your panties out of a twist. I just asked for some healing, that’s all.”

“Ya killed half the damn forest this time, Bell!” She roared, throwing open the door.

Outside, trees about twenty yards around were all dead, their smallest of buds withered away to nothing. Grasses and bushes were nothing but husks as well for the same distance.

“I had to ask too much. They kept giving.” She whispered, stepping over to a small patch of what used to be gooseberry. She traced her finger over the spiny pale branches when the should have been bright and green for the turning of spring. “They understood what they were doing and they did it anyway.” 

Abellaria fell to her knees and bowed her head, the weight of what she had done falling on her shoulders, and wept. She wept at the loss of so much of life for something so simple. But healing was not simple. There was always a cost. Val saw that now.

Her boots crunched over the dead plant matter and she rested a hand on Abel’s shoulder. “You know, you only did what you thought was right, Miss Abellaria. I’m sure that it’ll all be set to rights in a couple years.”

Abel nodded. “I just...leave me out here. I’ll come back in when I’m ready.”

~~~~~~

Everyone went back inside, leaving Abel to come to terms with whatever power she used to heal and destroy. Val didn’t completely understand what powers she used that would take life away like that. Witch magic must be an input output scenario. She tried not to dwell on it too much.

When she came back in, she announced that she wanted everyone’s tea cups. They all gave her a strange look but obliged, and she disappeared with them into her back room. 

One by one, she called them into the back room, and each left looking a bit startled.

Finally she called Val in, after Connor. He just gave Val a strange look as they passed each other, like she’d grown another head. She stared back, her brows knit together, a questioning look in her eyes. Val was just about to ask him what the matter was but he hurried out of the door.

Abel gave her a smile and motioned for her to sit down across from her. She pushed Val’s cup between them, glancing into it as if there was something written in it.

“What are you doing?” Curiosity was getting the better of her. She’d resigned to staying quiet and letting Abel speak for herself.

“Typical witch things, Val. Reading your tea leaves.” She smirked and set the cup back. “My mother taught me. She was a ‘harvest witch’ as they’re called.”

“Do you think you’re a witch?” Val’s voice wavered a bit as she asked.

“I consider myself as such, yes.” She pursed her lips at whatever it was she saw in the cup. “You’re going to fall in love thrice in your lifetime. One for the heart, another for convenience and the last for blood.” Abel said suddenly as she looked over her tea cup.

Val sat bolt upright, leaning onto the table. “Will I fall out of love?” 

“Only with one.”

“Who?”

“I can't say, that's for the fates to weave-”

“Tell me!” Val begged, grabbing onto her sleeve. She couldn’t hide the desperation in her expression nor her voice.

Abel gave her a sympathetic look and sighed. “His face is hazy, Val. I'm telling you that it's for you to decide. It shifts all the time.”

“Well, who is it right now?”

“The black haired one with the bright blue eyes. Connor. He’s the most easily discernable. The other is...strange to me. I cannot place what he is.”

But Val didn’t care about that. She just latched onto one name and one name only.

_ Connor. _

The name reverberated through her chest.

She was in love with Connor and Abel could see it.

She walked out in a haze to Sparrow. Connor was waiting beside him for Val, helping her up onto his back before getting on again. Her heart thudded in her chest as they took off down the path and into the night towards the city.

~~~~~~

When they finally got back to the apartments, the door was wide open to the stairway, which was highly unusual. It was always closed until around six or seven in the morning, which was still a couple hours away.

“It took forever to find you guys again.” Embry said as he slid his filthy boots from Aster’s beautiful table. Val supposed the two years he’d been gone weren’t kind to him. He’d finally grown a beard, since he was around fifteen by now. Same age as Val.

“I told you never to come back.” Connor said through gritted teeth, veins on his neck popping out. 

Val was able to keep her calm until she saw Aster with Opal in her lap, shivering in the corner. She was trying to get her daughter to stop wailing.

She stood in front of Connor against another giant. But this time she had grown. Albeit very little, but she’d still grown. She knew her own strength and her abilities much better than the girl she had been two years ago. 

“Go. Fuck. Yourself.” Val growled, pushing her fingernail into his chest until he was flat against a wall. “You walked out of our lives with hardly a regard for us. All because someone took your  _ bed. _ Stop whinin’ like a damned baby and grow  _ up. _ If you haven’t realized, we’re a family, no matter how big or small so get the flyin’ fuck over yourself, ya wanker!”

And Embry looked down at his aggressor and he laughed, patting her on her head.

She shifted her weight forward suddenly, directly under his outstretched arm, towards his center mass.

Down he fell like a tree, his own weight working against him. Val pinned his arms down where his bicep met his elbow at the pressure point, hard enough for him to start losing feeling. He couldn't shake her from him.

Then he started laughing again, his whole body shaking. “Damned Spitfire.” He joked, still laughing. Val heaved herself off of him and let him stand. “I...suppose you’re alright.” He drawled, sticking out his hand as he sized her up, looking at her a bit different now.

Val eyed it warily and grasped it, squeezing it equally as hard as Embry.

“I’m real sorry about your leg. I didn’t mean to break it.”

“You’re a damned liar, Embry. Now go bugger off. Make-out session over.” She spun on booted heel, quite enjoying the gape of his mouth as he watched her leave. She couldn’t hide her own smug smile, giving Connor a wink as she let the door slam closed behind her


	9. Pickpocket

Her heart was pounding out of her chest. The man wandered the marketplace, striding from one expensive shop to the next, his servants trailing behind with varying sizes of bags and parcels. This was her true test to gain her place firmly. This was what they wanted her for. She was small enough and quick enough to free him of his coin purse. Work had been slow lately, sometimes they’d have to beg to stay on at the apartments, other times...well.

She’d shoved her hand into the man’s coat pocket slowly. He was hardly paying any attention anyway. Agonizingly slowly she lifted his purse from his coat and bolted away. He let out a mild alarm before searching for whatever Val had taken.

Val bounded down the alleyway, scurrying up some latticework to get to the roof where she hid herself in the crook between the pitch and the chimney of whatever building she sought refuge above while she counted her newest catch, first of the day.

It wasn't too bad of a start, hundred gold now lined her pockets, which was much needed.

Noira waited a couple roofs away.

She secured the bag to the inner liner in her coat and buttoned it back up, snug against her body once more as she sprinted for the opposite roof. She leapt, rolling forward onto her shoulder to take the force, before jumping back up into her sprint. Noira met her as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop, making their way back to the apartments. Connor joined in, jingling slightly as he leapt and fell in beside Val, Noira on her left. Altogether they sprinted back home, Connor’s steps just behind Val’s.

~~~~~~

She skirted past Bartlett, their landlord, and headed up the three flights of stairs to Mill and Aster’s apartment. She pushed Noira ahead of her, Connor following her a step behind.

Val knocked three times, each softer than the last, their code for a member with gold. The door swung open and she was greeted with the sight of Opal.

“Is your mum home, darlin’?” Val asked, ruffling the girl’s hair. By the light, she grew to look more and more like her mother every day. Dark hair, fair skin, steel gray-blue eyes. Though the elfin face came from somewhere else, little pointed ears, chubby cheeks. They’d just celebrated her sixth birthday at the beginning of the month.

Opal nodded, her little curls bouncing. “Mum’s here, and Auntie Abellaria too.” She said as she lead them into the kitchenette. Abel and Aster sat at the table. Abel’s one year old sat in Abel’s lap, quiet as a mouse. Abellaria was good and pregnant as well. She didn’t wear a corset like most ladies did, even when she wasn’t pregnant, so her bump was fully visible.

Abel gave her a wave, returning to her conversation with Aster. Val took out her pouch and dropped it onto the middle of the table with a loud thump, coins jingling together. Connor came up behind Val, placing his hand on her hip, curling around her to drop his on the table as well.

Abel’s lips curled into a knowing smirk. “How’s the leg been, Val? It’s been a while.”

“Couple months now. It hasn’t hurt since, not even a little ache.” She eyed her bump, hoping to divert her attention away from Connor and herself. “How long until there’s a new anklebiter?”

Aster let out a long suffering sigh and met her eyes. “You know, you may want one or two in your lifetime.” Her brow arched as she glance between her and Connor. “You’re old enough to marry. Fifteen, right?”

“Fifteen! Hells, I was married when I was sixteen.”

“Fifteen until next June.” Val crossed her arms over her chest, feigning boredom, still highly aware that Connor had stepped away from her but was still lingering in the room.

She ignored the fact that she could still smell his scent all around her. Woodsy and clean, like he always was.

Abel rubbed a hand over her belly. “Five months along now. Found out that we were expecting not too long after you lot left.” She couldn’t hide her happiness, beaming from ear to ear, nearly glowing.

“We were just talking about what it could be.” Aster added, taking another sip of her tea. “I think it’s a wee boy.”

Abel smirked and shook her head. “No way. It’s another girl. I know it. She’s carrying the same way as Ailsa did.” Again, she patted her stomach and grinned. “Right, Iona?” Suddenly she let out a gasp, her hand stilling over one spot. “D’ya like that name, Iona?” She whispered, breaking into a wider grin.

Aster clapped her hands together. “Is she kicking you?’

“Aye, every time I say Iona.” She jumped a bit and grunt. “Light, child ya don’t need to kick so hard.”

Val came around the table, dropping to her knee beside Abel. “Do you...care?” She said, her hand held out.

Abel shook her head and took her hand, pressing it to where her’s used to rest. Val could feel Abel’s heartbeat pulsing from her excitement.

“Iona.” She said.

Val very nearly jumped out of her skin when a little hand or foot connected with the palm of her hand.

A longing surged through her suddenly. Another vision of a cottage in the countryside. Two children. A dog. A horse in the stable and a pair of cows with their calves. Fields stretched towards the sea, the salty tang in her nostrils.

Another child rested in her belly as she watched all of this unfold before her.

Connor was out in the field.

She jumped up and sped from the room, leaving the door wide open behind her as she mumbled excuses to leave the room. She flew down the stairs, shouldering open her door and slamming it closed behind her, breathing hard as she rested against the door. Emma looked up from her sewing and gave Val a curious look.

“Is Noira back yet?” She asked, turning back to her work. She had one of Val’s shirts in her hands, fixing the seam where it got caught on a fence after she tried to jump over it. That was one of her first attempts at trying to run from the understandably angry victim after she took their coins. Emma hadn't had the time, though it was nearly four months ago, since she started as a tailor’s apprentice.

“She's still up with Aster and Abel.”

Emma’s brows went up. “Abel’s here? That must've been who I heard.” She said tiredly, the needle bringing the two pieces of fabric back together neatly. Emma’s teacher thought that she had a talent with sewing and had already had her designing and helping fit dresses to customers.

Pain went through Val's heart. Emma sounded much too old already and she was only ten. Same age that Val had been when she first learned of a stranger's plans for her.

“Do you want something to eat? I can make something.” Val asked as she went over to the pantry, fishing out some tea leaves and the kettle from the shelves. She filled the kettle with the water from the tub that they kept full. Usually the boys would help Emma, Noira and Val drag in buckets of water all the way up to the top for Aster. Then they’d take a couple more into Val’s on the second floor.

She took out her box of matches and lit one, watching the flames flicker between her fingertips. She’d always been enthralled to see the swaying dance of flames as they licked the wood. Throwing in some more logs for good measure, she lit them up, setting back the door and the kettle on the range.

“I could’ve done that, Mum.” Emma slipped, quickly hiding her reddened cheeks under her loose hair. Always always wanted it to hang long and loose around her shoulders. Such long beautiful golden blonde hair she had. Noira always kept hers boyishly short and dirty beyond belief. Sometimes it took throwing a bucket of soapy water on her head to get it somewhat clean. At least then she was forced to get into the bath anyway.

“Emma, it’s all right if you want to call me that.” She mumbled, her back still to the girl. She wasn’t sure if she heard at all. As Val would look back on these days, she wished that she wouldn’t have held her tongue telling people she loved them.

But you never know how much time you’ll have.

And everyone’s time was running out.

~~~~~~

Slowly, the water heated to a boil. It’d been quiet for a while, Emma worked swiftly on Val’s shirt. When she was finished it had two neat little lines that looked like embellishments on each side. When Aster and Abel came down for a little while to talk with Emma, Abel gave her praise, telling her that she’d have to teach her to knit like she did.

Emma beamed at Abel, running her finger over her work. “I’ve always wanted to learn to knit but I’ve never had anybody to teach me.”

“Well, perhaps I’ll start coming ‘round more often after Iona’s born.” Abel grinned, munching on a biscuit.

Connor stomped his way into the room, his hand over his eye. After Val had left he went back out with Noira to see if they could get some more gold before the day was out.

“He has her. He has her, Val.” He muttered, hand covered in blood. A good knot was already sticking out from the side of his head, covered in red from jaw to hairline, especially his temple.

“What?” Val said hollowly, trying to make sense out of his words.

“A man. A rich man. He took Noira and Jonathan. I found them...in an alleyway. He was a big man.” He took in a shaky breath. “Valliona he was doing horrid things to Jonathan and I’m sure that Noira is next.” His voice shook as tears found their way into his eyes.

“Where is my sister, Connor?” Emma squeaked as she rose from the table and stalked over to Connor. “Where is my sister!?” She grabbed him by his shoulder, her nails dug into his skin.

“Children.” A man’s voice greeted from the doorway. “There is no need to be so frightened. There is a way to solve this.”

Out slid Needle from Val’s side. The point didn’t waver nor dip when he brought his green eyes to meet Val’s. His chocolatey brown hair tied back from his face.

Both very nearly the same color.

The man grinned at her, familiarity sparking in his eyes.


	10. Burning

Air whooshed out of the room as everyone dragged in a breath. Needle was pointed directly at the man’s throat. Val’s eyes were hard, anger smoldering in her green eyes. Her mouth was a hard line, her teeth clenched together. “Who. Are. You?” She hissed, the point of her sword now touching the base of his throat.

“Val. Val, stop.” Aster had come around Val’s side after she made sure that Abel was alright. “This is Conan, the man that’s been helping us out. He tried to see you the night that you broke your leg-”

“I didn’t do that, Embry did.”

“Embry did what?” He said, not unlike a father.

“Can we focus on the matter at hand?!” Connor cried, exasperated. “Valliona, stop showin’ off ya damned cock and put Needle away!” He ignored the angry and incredulous glare that she gave him, turning his attention to the man. “Conan, I know that you can help us. I didn’t know you were watching, otherwise I’d have called for you.”

“I’m sorry for not coming by again, I had business to attend to elsewhere.” He stepped inside the room, his hands held up as she sidled past Val and the storm that lurked beneath her skin.

Aster merely nodded and pulled out a chair for Conan to sit in. “Tell us what you know.”

“I followed Val around Gilneas City, keeping an eye on the three of them really.” He dragged in a ragged breath. “I was going to come in when I saw that Connor and Noira were going to leave to go get more gold. I already knew that Jonathan was out and about, minding his own business in the city. Connor could handle himself so I let him go without my supervision, tracking Noira instead.” He glanced up at Aster, a sly smile coming across his face. “Long story short, she went to help Jonathan after she heard him let out a cry and was taken by Jonathan’s rapist.”

Val’s heart sank and her head spun. Sweet little Jonathan could barely harm a fly, let alone fight back against someone twice his size by himself. “Rapist?” She muttered. “Jonathan was…?”

Conan gave her an agonized look and a short nod. “I’m sorry, Val, I couldn’t get to him before he was gone.”

“Then we have to go after whoever has them.” Her voice was hard, crackling like lightning before a storm. “Who was it? Did you get a look at his face?”

Conan smirked and looked highly pleased to be able to say what he wanted. Almost like he had a long standing hatred of the man.

“His name is Lord Marcus Finley Chesterhill.”

_Kenatia’s father._

“I’m going.” She announced, her fingers wrapping around the hilt of Needle.

Connor looked up at her, his eyes wide with fear. “Valliona, this man’s dangerous. He could kill you!” He growled, grabbing onto her right arm. She gave him a withering look and shook her head.

“So he kills me.” She said, not without a touch of finality. “But I’m not going to leave the both of them there while he can do Light knows what else to them. I’m not letting my little brother and sister down.”

“Can we not overlook one huge missing detail?” Millicent broke in. She’d been mostly quiet after she had gotten back from her job. “Where the flyin’ fuck did he take them?”

Conan smiled, another knowing smile. “My guess is that when he fled on horseback with two children out the Cathedral gates that he was either going to Keel Harbor or his summer cottage out in the Headlands.” He said, not without a touch of smugness. “But, seeing as he really doesn’t have a safe place, nor any acquaintances in Keel, I would be every last copper on the summer cottage.”

“How do you know all of this?” Val asked, flabbergasted. Sure, it might have been common knowledge for the people of Keel and Lord Chesterhill’s inner circle that he had a summer home out in the Headlands but for the common folk they certainly had better things to worry about.

Then again, Conan did not look like common folk. He looked very much the part of the roguish men that graced copper dreadfuls that saved damsels in distress which lined bookstore shelves in the Market District. A nearly black leather cuirass, elbow length leather gloves and soft soled leather boots. Dark linen pants tucked into the boots, deeply hooded sable cloak covering him.

“I worked for the man about sixteen years ago before he threw me out for...eh.” He rubbed the back of his head and laughed softly. “He thought I was screwing Lady Chesterhill. He wasn’t exactly wrong either…”

He cleared his throat after a moment or two of awkward silence. “So, who’s all going with? Just Valliona?”

“My name is Val.”

Conan arched his short brows, a smirk gracing his lips again. Like Val was the most amusing thing in the world. “Alright, Val. I suppose it’s only going to be you and me.”

“I don’t want her to go.” Connor pulled more insistently on her arm, reminding her that he was still there.

“I’m sorry to say, Connor, but we don’t always get what we want.” Conan put in, giving him a hard look. Connor shot back at the older man with an equally hard look. “I’d offer to take you with us but from what I’ve gathered, your girlfriend here wouldn’t like that.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

She’s not my girlfriend!” They both shouted in unison, each giving each other a short glance before they hid their furiously blushing faces. Connor finally let go of her wrist with a resigned sigh.

Everyone gave Val a knowing look, Abel the most, as she followed closely behind Conan as he left her apartment.

~~~~~~

“Full house you’ve got there.” Conan remarked as they made their way out of the very same gates that Lord Marcus Chesterhill had earlier.

Val grunted, keeping her eyes focused on the horizon where Jon and Noira were. She could just barely make out the far coastline of the Headlands. “We stick together.”

“Good. Having people to watch your back is the most important thing to have in this world.” He smiled down at Val as best as he could. He was nearly Val’s height, only a few more inches and she’d be even with the top of his head. “Never take that for granted.” He cautioned.

“I don’t plan to.” She curtly replied, starting forward before he stopped her with a short whistle.

“You think we’re gonna walk there?” He chuckled and shook his head, using his fingers this time, let out a three note whistle that was answered back by the sound of horse’s hooves on the cobblestones. “Enjoy walking.” He said lightly as he adjusted the saddle on the pony’s back. It looked near identical to the pony that Mill had joked about her riding when they fixed her leg.

There seemed to be no end to night black ponies in Gilneas.

“There will be another one. I trust that you know how to ride by now?” Conan inquired, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

Val rolled her eyes. She shouldn't be surprised anymore that he knew nearly everything that went on in her life. “You just know everything about me and I know nothin’ about you.”

“In due time.” He cleared his throat, mounting up much smoother than Val could muster, even after Connor’s lessons on the horses that had taken them to the Blackwald several months before. “Mount up. We need to go.”

Up Val went, grabbing up the slack on the reins and giving the mare a good nudge in the right direction after Conan.

~~~~~~

It took two hours to get from the Cathedral gate to the Headlands where the Chesterhill cottage sat. They stopped their horses a good distance away, making sure that they could easily get to them should they need to. Val noticed that there was not a single guard anywhere near there. Not even a servant. So she took off for the back of the house, praying that he wasn’t anywhere near the back so he wouldn’t hear the door being picked open.

The back door was open.

Valliona was inside before Conan could stop her. Even after he broke into a dead sprint. He knew if he followed her that Lord Chesterhill would hear something and kill those two children.

She walked like a fox. Quiet. Not even a creak betrayed her arrival. 

He had them in the parlor. A nice room, furnished with dark mahogany wood and blood red fabrics with gold thread. 

A good room to see if this monster bled red like the rest of them.

Noira was the first to see her. The poor girl’s eyes were wide as a dinner plate, her pale skin paler than death. She shook in her chair, legs tied together. Blood ran from a fresh cut on her brow, bruises circled both eyes.

He had a gag in her mouth.

But it didn’t really keep her from screaming at Val to warn her of someone’s approach.

She ducked, not turning until her hands touched the ground, swinging out her leg in a wide sweep like Connor taught her. 

Lord Chesterhill was enormous.

Down he fell like an ancient pine. And down came Needle across the backs of his calves. She ignored the sweet thrill that shivered down her back when he started begging for his pathetic life. 

He started crawling away, grappling for the log that he was going to beat her over the head with. She let him wrap a hand around it before she delivered a booted kick to his ribs, right below his armpit, knocking the air from his lungs with the force. His hand shot back from his intended weapon, clutching his side while tears rolled down his ugly little face.

Kenatia must’ve gotten the looks from her mother.

She heard the floorboards creak behind her. She didn’t turn and look. It could only be one person. “Kill him, Valliona.” Conan whispered when he finally entered the parlor. He went immediately over to the children while Val kept an eye on Chesterhill, untying the halfhearted knots with ease. Lord Chesterhill was obviously no sailor, nor did he have any knowledge of how to tie a worthwhile knot. Noira fell into his arms, sobbing, after he got her arms loose. Then she stood straight and marched over to the prone Lord. 

Noira’s lip quivered as she stared down at him. Her coppery eyes hard, jaw clenched together. She delivered one kick to his ribs, then another, and another until he was groaning and crying out for mercy. Until Val heard something snap in his ribcage.

She waited until he was passing out to pull Noira back, giving the sobbing girl a shake to deter her further. Noira followed Val’s every move like a second shadow. She’d listen to her, trusting her beyond belief.

“No. He dies slowly.” Her voice sounded hollow in her ears as she stared down at the pervert sniveling at her feet. “Shut up.” She growled as she delivered a kick straight to his softened belly. “Where is the oil stores?”

It took a little bit more persuasion for him to give up that information. But a barrel or two of oil was more than enough for her purposes.  Slowly she built up a fire in the fireplace, feeding it with twigs and then logs when it starting building up into an inferno. The heat made sweat roll from her body but she relished in the heat. It would clean this place, wipe it from the maps.

She went into the cellar where the barrels were stored. She carried up only two, filled to the brim, with Conan’s help. They both splashed oil everywhere, taking care not to toss any in the parlor too close to the fireplace.

The second barrel was reserved for Lord Chesterhill. The whole thing. He choked on it when she upended the barrel on him, dragging him closer to the fire. 

She pulled out the matchbox that she kept in her pocket to light the cigarettes she sometimes smoked.

Noira and Jonathan waited outside while Val finished her task. Conan stood stone faced as he watched her light a match and toss it back over her shoulder, the oil catching near immediately.

Lord Marcus Chesterhill watched the flames spread around his cottage, racing closer and closer to his oil soaked body.

Lord Marcus Chesterhill died screaming.

~~~~~~

She didn’t realize where Conan was leading them, across the field from the cottage, until the manor rose from the sea fog. Noira sat behind her and Jonathan in front, huddled against her. He was bruised from head to toe. Apparently Chesterhill had thrown him about before he had done his deed. Jon was only thirteen and small for his age, now he looked even smaller.

“Why are we goin’ here?” Val asked, bringing her mare gently up to a trot to catch up with Conan. “The boy needs to be with family.”

“He also needs some food and a doctor to look at him. Which Lady Chesterhill has access to.” He shot back, not taking his eyes from the manor.

“We have our own healer we can go to for help, thank you.” She smoothed back Jon’s curls from his eyes. He merely whimpered and pushed himself closer to her.

Then he was shaking from crying in Val’s arms.

“Vally...he needs to see someone now.” Noira hinted, concern creasing her brow. “He’s...bleeding.”

Val’s eyes grew stormy and she couldn’t keep her anger tamped down in front of Jon. “That motherfucker!” She roared, startling the whole party into a halt. “Then we go on and get him some help but we stay not a bit longer than that.”

“As long as the doctor is there working on him.” Conan agreed, giving his gelding a kick to get them there sooner. 

As they drew closer there was a man waiting for them outside, along with two stable boys to take their horses. First Conan slid off, helping Noira down. Jon was too scared to let anyone touch him, let alone another strange man, so Val carried him as best as she could. When they got inside the massive oak door swung open, servants bustling to help them with their coats and muddy shoes, throwing blankets over everyone, except for Val and Conan, who refused.

“Conan, how did they know we were coming?” Her eyes searched his face as a servant girl lead Jon away to the doctor to be looked at. He only protested weakly, giving in when Val told him he’d be alright.

He let out a sigh. “When you were beating the Light out of Chesterhill. I sent a message forward. She understood.”

“Who-”

“Valliona, you’ll understand in due time, right now, we are needed in the study.” He cut her off sharply and led the way to the study he had mentioned, intimately familiar with the manor home.

The opulence sickened Val. She hardly dared look around, let alone touch anything because of the fear that it would break. She was used to usefulness and necessity, not bright frilly things that were made to look pretty. When the glossy door to the study opened, there was a woman standing near the open window. 

_ Lady Chesterhill. _

She could see where Kenatia had gotten her looks from. A form fitting cream and brown dress, the cream fabric embroidered with little green and brown flowers. Long ebony hair fell down loose to her backside. She appeared regal as she stood straight backed, every muscle taut, every inch perfection.

“I knew what my husband was.” Lady Chesterhill murmured. Her voice was velvet soft. Everything about her was refined and poised, like a true lady. Though she did not seem as distressed as a lady should when newly widowed. 

“Why did you never do anything?” Val questioned incredulously. She couldn’t imagine anyone letting another get away with such horrible acts.

“I am merely a woman, born and raised in a life of luxury and decadence. I know nothing of blood, sweat and tears.” She sighed softly, staring out the giant dormer window to the Great Sea with a sad expression reflected in the glass. “I knew nothing except that I would raise his children, no matter that I was bartered off for my dowry to that monster. No matter that I was taught to stand beside my husband without a thought to myself. It was Conan who came to me and showed me that I was more than just a pretty face.” With that, she turned to face Val finally.

Lady Chesterhill sucked in a breath, her white hand covering her mouth. She whispered something, muffled by her hand.

Val noticed that her nose was a bit too long. Her lips, before she covered them, too thin.

Then a woman with Ellen’s mouse brown hair stepped into the parlor room carrying a tray of sandwiches and some sliced apples and pears, along with a bowl of grapes and other strange fruits that Val could not identify. 

She glanced up, her dark brown eyes catching with Val’s. She stopped short, Vivian nearly colliding with her as she balanced a tray full of warm drinks to revive their soaked guests in the middle of the night.

“Vivian?” Val cried. A pain went through her heart.

_ “There’s a girl that he likes. She lives out at the Cathedral.” _

_ “What’s her name?” _

_ “Vivian.” _

“Valliona?” She gasped, still holding tightly to her tray, even when Ellen tried to take it from her whitening hands. “Valliona is that you under all that grime?”

Her ears rang. She was numb to Viv’s voice.

She was aware of Needle in her right hand.

Of Vivian’s smiling face as she stepped closer and closer to enfold her old friend in a hug.

The warm, sticky feeling of her blood spilling out of her body where Val stabbed her. It ran all over her hands, slicking up her hands again. Stained the floor with crimson. It stood out starkly against the bright springtime green rugs.

“ _ Valliona.” _ Viv shook her shoulders roughly. Needle wasn’t anywhere near her. 

In fact, it was halfway across the room, stuck between the panels of the wall.

“Viv.” She croaked, throwing her arms around the girl’s neck. “Vivian, I thought I’d never see you again.” Val could feel Ellen hanging back, watching and waiting for her time to hug Val. 

It was the reappearance of Ellen that hurt Val more than Vivian’s. The things she had said to her before she left three years ago. 

_ Only three years...so much has happened. It feel like ten. _

“Eleanor, I-” She was stopped short by the woman’s tight hug. 

“Just be quiet, Valliona and let me hug you.”

 


	11. Family

Ellen hugged her for a good long time.

Then she slapped her again, just as hard as she had three years prior. It brought Val back immediately to her being nothing more than a thirteen year old child who thought she had the world by the tail.

“Damn you, Valliona! I thought you’d died in a gutter somewhere!” She chided harshly. Old habits die hard, even after they should’ve been long forgotten. Lady Chesterhill glided over to both of them, the brown folds of her skirt fluttering in her wake, placing her white hands on Ellen’s shoulders. Her long nails dug into the fabric of Ellen’s dress, her face turning a frightening shade of red.

“I believe it’s time for you and Miss Vivian to leave, _Eleanor._ ” She ground out, giving the woman a hard smile. One that never touched her harsh gray-blue eyes. Ellen and Vivian shrunk away, making themselves small and unobtrusive as they skittered out the door.

The doctor came almost immediately after the girls had run away, his shuffling stride resonating loudly into the room as he helped himself to the tea.

“Young Jonathan will heal. I have no doubts. He seems like a strong boy.” The elderly doctor assured her with a good natured smile. He looked like somebody’s grandfather.

Jonathan would be alright. Physically at least. Some scars would last a lifetime. He stayed close behind Val when the doctor let him go, almost like a child. He looked lost as he trailed after her.

Something was stolen from him that should never have been taken by some random stranger who couldn’t keep his tiny cock in his pants. He should have been with somebody he loved and who loved him. But that would never be the same.

He had confided in her, long before they had to start stealing gold to survive, that he had feelings for Dalton. He told her it felt wrong, since he thought that Dalton had no interest in him. Val knew in her heart that wasn’t the case but chose not to say anything. She thought they’d find out sooner or later, they shared a bedroom in Connor’s apartment.

“Valliona.” Conan had been standing next to her as she absorbed the information thrown at her by the doctor. “Valliona, you don’t have to bear that weight-”

“But I do.” She waved him off, squaring her shoulders like she’d seen Lady Chesterhill do, and glided over to the door to tend to Jon. “Jonathan is like my little brother. I was supposed to look after him and he was hurt. That’s on me.” She said over her shoulder, hand on the knob.

Conan said nothing as she continued on her way out of the door, leaving behind her own selfish wants and needs in that study.

~~~~~~

After a long night of watching over Jon, Val was nearing exhaustion. She couldn’t have slept a wink. Not after seeing Jon like that. Not after smelling burning flesh as she made sure that Lord Chesterhill couldn’t make his way out of the cottage. She’d barred the backdoor. There was no way that he could make his way through the flames if he thought to escape.

She could still hear his screams the moment she was tired enough to start to slip into unconsciousness. The bouncing stride of her mare was enough to start to lull her to sleep, only for her to jerk back into wakefulness after a moment.

She could feel Noira’s brown eyes watching her. This time, Conan insisted that he take someone with him and Noira agreed. She spent most of her time twisted around behind Conan, keeping her eyes glued to Val and Jonathan.

Both of them were leaning against each other, Jon more so than Val. He slept most of the way, his head pillowed in the crook of Val’s shoulder. It was a quiet ride as they crossed the countryside. They only made a short stop in Keel to grab some bread and water for breakfast. Lady Chesterhill had wanted them to stay for a good while longer. She could hear both Conan and Lady Chesterhill speaking in low voices in the study that she had been led into the previous night, arguing softly like parents who didn’t wish to disturb their children.

She felt her eyes fluttering shut as she let the reins fall to the mare’s neck. She heard Jon mutter something and push himself further into the folds of Val’s coat, his head bobbing with the strides of her mare. She fell into her easy stride as well, her head resting against the top of Jon’s as she stopped fighting her sleep and let it rush over her like the tides in Keel Harbor.

For all Valliona knew, she did not dream the whole way back to the city.

~~~~~~

The clopping of the hooves against the stones woke Val. She grabbed up the reins and shook Jon gently into wakefulness. The guards let them pass through with hardly a word, through the same gates that Jonathan had passed through nearly three days before. That Noira had passed through. That Valliona and Conan passed through two days before on their way to free them.

It was surreal to Val as they passed under the arched gates of the Cathedral Gate at noon. After that, it was a short jaunt to the other side of the city, to the Markets where they had made their home. Val couldn’t wait to see everyone again.

She turned to talk to Noira, finding her drooling against Conan’s back. Val brought her horse in line with Conan’s, giving him a questioning look. He simply brushed it away, letting Noira be as she was. Val shrugged and let her mare push ahead of Conan’s gelding. They maintained their silence until they passed further into the living area of the Market Square and in front of their door.

Mill burst out of the door when they brought the horses to a halt, Aster was close on her heels.

Dalton edged his way past them all. He was the first one to Jon, helping him from the horse and shoving their lips together unceremoniously. “You scared me half to death, Jon.” He whispered against his lips. “I thought I’d never see you.” Jonathan smiled weakly at Dalton, but his brown eyes shone as he gazed at the other boy. They shared a few more kisses before everyone turned their attention to Emma tripping her way through the doorway.

Val smiled inwardly while the rest of them had a pleasant shock. Aster clapped for the boys and gathered them in a hug. Emma nearly tumbled through the door in her efforts to get to her twin sister, crushing her into a hug.

Connor was the last one out, seeing Dalton and Jon leaning on each other, Emma and Noira sobbing together and then finally Val.

Catching sight of her, he seemed to relax, running forward to pick her right off her pony. He crushed her to him, his head tucked in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. Her feet wrapped around his waist of their own accord, her fingers twining through his hair. He was murmuring to himself as he held onto her. “Oh, thank the Light.” He whispered, crushing her ever closer. “Thank the Light you’ve come back to me.”

“I’ll always come back to you. I swear it.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. After a while, everyone had stopped speaking amongst themselves and started staring at the two. Val grew uncomfortable, her legs dangling free from his waist now. “Um...Connor, you can put me down at any minute.” She insisted as she patted his back a few times to make her point.

He set her down gently, his cheeks a blaze of red. “I’m glad you’re back.” He squeaked, touching down her mussed hair back into place. “We’ve all been waiting.”

Val gave him a smile and a nod. “I’m glad to be back.”

Aster slide over to them, a smirk gracing her lips as she shifted Opal from her left hip to her right. The child slept against her mother’s shoulder soundly. “Didja kill the bastard?” Her face was a hard mask, the gray blue afire with her rage. “Didja give him our vengeance?”

Val’s lips broke out into a smile. “He died screaming, Aster.” When she spoke her voice cut through the air like a whip.

Both girls nodded at each other. Then Opal reached for Val to take her as they all made their way back inside to get some food in their bellies.

Val was the last one up, turning back to see if Conan was going to stick around for supper but all that she was talking to was empty air.

Even the horses were gone.

“Where did the man go, Vally?” Opal asked, pulling herself from Val’s shoulder to glance at the setting sun.

She let out a long suffering sigh, squeezing the girl’s warmth closer to her, letting it seep into her bones. Oh how she had missed these people. Her brothers and sisters. Her niece. It was amazing to have them back together again. “I’m not sure, Opal, but I’m sure he’s still gonna watch over us.”

The little girl smiled and wiggled from Val’s arms, calling over her shoulder for Val to race her to the top. Val cast one last long sweep over the space and sighed as she turned back to jog up the stairs after Opal.

~~~~~~

The table had been set by the time Opal and Val made their way upstairs, falling into their chairs laughing. Aster gave them a smile and set their plates heaped with potatoes and fish in front of them both. The hearty dense bread that Val had come to love was waiting to be sliced sat in the middle. Crocks of butter waited to be spread. Ice cold milk and spiced tea, Mill had even splurged on them and bought a bottle of wine.

Almond cakes stayed just out of Val’s reach, otherwise she’d have stuffed her pockets with them. A giant basket of apples and pears sat center stage on the table as well. It seemed like a mini feast with the piles of food on the table.

The door swung open once more and everyone was greeted by the sight of Abellaria and Jeremiah, flanked by Ailsa. They all looked clean and pressed, Abel was in a loose fitting deep green dress, a brown knitted shawl thrown over her shoulders. “I hope there is room for three more?” Abel said as she grinned.

Millicent rose from her seat at the head of the table and walked around to her sister. She straightened her jacket and smoothed a wrinkle from her night blue pants. For a moment, both women’s eyes met before they threw their hands around each other, hugging as tight as they could with Abel’s belly. “You’re home, Bell. I would never send ya away.” After a couple more moments they pulled away from each other, Mill reaching up on tiptoe to give Jeremiah a hug.

He smiled and pulled her from the ground. “Nice to see you, little sister.”

“Likewise, giant brother.” Mill retorted as he set her down. She knelt in front of Ailsa and tweaked her nose. “And how have you been, my little lady?”

“I’ve been good, Auntie.” The little girl said in a small voice, playing with a frayed string on her own shawl, though her’s was a bright rose pink. It complemented her golden blonde curls and gave the whiteness of her face some color on her cheeks. The girl was near two years old now, with much of her father’s looks but her mother’s eyes, those harsh blue eyes like sapphires. Ailsa would grow up to have the hard chiseled features of an ice queen with their unyielding eyes.

“Let’s get something to eat, sweetheart.” She said as she hoisted the child to her hip and let Abel and Jeremiah into the apartment. Aster gave the two of them a wide smile, hopping up from her seat at Mill’s right to left Abel flop into it, dragging over three more chairs for the rest of them to have a seat.

A peace settled over the group as they dug into their meal. Aster and Abel were talking about babies and Mill threw in her two coppers every once in a while, reserving herself to silence much like Abel’s husband. Opal minded after Ailsa like a good little girl, giving her a couple of her toys to play with after they finished their meal.

When everyone had eaten their fill they gathered around, watching the girls play with each other, Mill had Jeremiah uncork the wine. Everyone let out a shout of merriment and held out a glass, except for Abel. She didn’t much like the taste of wine, much less any alcohol.

Val raised the glass to her lips but was stopped by Cyri’s hand covering it halfway to her mouth. She was just about to hiss an angry retort when Millicent stood, flanked by Connor and Dalton. Noira stood up quickly, her hand giving Emma’s shoulder a squeeze.

Millicent cleared her throat and clinked her glass with a fingernail. “My friends, I’d like to propose a toast for our valiant Valliona these past few days. She was the one who brought our vengeance against one who thought to bring harm to one of our own, and paid it in full.” She toasted her glass to Val, who was suddenly the fixture of everyone’s attention.

Dalton was the one who came forward after Mill sat down. Roughly he cleared his throat, his glass shaking in his hand as he raised it to Val. “I’d like to thank her, for bringing back a piece of me that I didn’t know I needed. Sincerely, my thanks to you, Valliona Lark.” With that, Dalton tossed back a good portion of his wine, taking his seat back next to Jonathan, who leaned back into his boyfriend with a smile on his face. Val gave the boys a nod and a smile, flicking her eyes back to meet Connor’s.

His smile warmed her more than any fire could. He raised his glass towards Val with his blue eyes sparking. “A toast, to our little warrior. Long live Valliona Lark! And may her sword stay ever sharp!”

“To Valliona Lark!” Everyone shouted in unison, downing the last of their wine. A good while longer they stayed and conversed amongst each other until the children could hardly keep their eyes open. Aster sent both little girls to bed, inviting Abel and Jeremiah to spent the night, which they readily agreed to. It was many miles back to their cottage in the woods and they certainly wouldn’t make it until daybreak if they started out now. Jeremiah and Abel took Aster and Mill’s bed, the latter making up a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor for themselves to sleep on.

Jon and Dalton came down the stairs to the very bottom where the boys lived, Connor taking the dishes with the girl’s help to Val’s apartment. Cyri, Emma and Noira had their arms full of dishes, balancing them precariously as they set them on the counter, filling the basin with water to scrub them down.  Emma and Noira were stacking the dishes that were Aster’s in a basket to bring back up to her later, Connor was helping Val dry and put away hers. All Cyri did was bring them down, and drunkenly at that. She was a lightweight compared to the others and a strong red wine didn’t help her much. Val sent her to bed and took off her coat, rolling up her sleeves to the elbow and taking on the giant mound of dishes they had to clean.

After a while of friendly silence with a thought nagging at the back of her mind, Valliona decided she needed to know. She needed to know if it was a lie or the truth. She’d rather have the hard truth than Connor’s comforting lies. She rather…well...Valliona Lark did not share well, even her friends. “Have you seen Vivian recently?” She asked tentatively while she scrubbed at a dish.

Connor looked a bit confused. Val took that as a good sign. Perhaps he hadn’t seen Vivian since Emarah kicked him out of the orphanage. “Vivian? Hm, haven’t seen her in years. Why, where is she now? Taken over for Emarah, has she?” He made conversation so easily when he was distracted by doing something with his hands. It gave him time to think about his words before he said them, a virtue that Val regrettably lacked.

“She’s sound, if that’s what you’re asking, but she’s not at the orphanage.” She dunked the plate under the water, rinsing crusty bits of sauce from the porcelain surface. “She’s working for Lady Chesterhill in her manor. As a servant.” She met his eyes as she handed him the clean plate, their fingers touching for the briefest moment.

He pursed his lips. “Makes a man wonder, perhaps the orphanage was closed if there wasn’t a Sister to run it.” He added it to the stack absentmindedly as he thought. “From what I remember of Vivian, she didn’t have much interesting in becoming a priest.”

“No, she’d rather scrub some rich woman’s laundry than become a priest.” Val snorted and shook her head, wiping the last plate and handing it to Connor. She dried her hands, dumping the water out of the window with a shout for those below.

Connor’s expression was thousands of miles away, deep in thought. “I haven’t seen any of them in five years. Damn.” He let out a sad little chuckle. “I wonder if they still think I’m an arsehole.”

“If they knew you now, Connor, I don’t think they would. I think they’d rather like you.”

“Do you like me, Valliona? Knowing me now.”

She stopped short, looking him over contemplatively with her lips pursed. “I’d take this Connor over the old one any day.”


	12. Together

Two years after the assassination of Lord Chesterhill, summer had come in full force. Everyone sat around miserable in as few clothes as possible. Aster had all retreated to the boy’s apartment in the basement of the building with Opal. This was a heat wave they’d never seen before. Sure it had gotten warm but never this warm.

Val sat melting in her apartment, much too hot to consider moving. Aster had come in for a moment to ask if she wanted to come with but she couldn’t be bothered. Besides, she’d stripped herself of nearly everything, down only to her trousers that ended at the knee and a sleeveless top, which was only sleeveless because she’d ripped them off. She let it hang open as far as she dared. She couldn’t muster to leave it hanging open like she longed to, all the way down to the waistband of her pants. She could still hear Emarah’s voice yelling at her to act ‘like a proper lady’.

She heard somebody ascending the stairs, thinking it was another resident perhaps but they stopped at her door and nudged it open. She thought the others might come by and visit later on so she didn’t bother to close it.

Connor appeared in her doorway.

“I brought some ice lollies for us both. I already gave the others theirs.” 

Val didn’t raise her head from the table, just held out her hand for him to shove the cold into her hand. He crossed the room quietly, placing the lolly into her open hand and closed her fingers around the paper cup so she wouldn’t drop it.

“Thank you.” She rasped, finally sitting up and biting off half of the ice.

Instant brain freeze, but oh so delightfully so.

Connor ate much more conservatively, munching quietly as he watched her with a tense interest. Like he was ready to come bursting out of his skin at any moment. His eyes skipped around her apartment and back to her before skipping back away, his usual baby blues a dark shade. One that crackled when they met Val’s greens.

“What’s the matter, Connor?” Val asked, pushing herself back in her chair, letting her head hang back over it, hair tied back falling messily out of it’s twist. She was too hot to care if he saw anything of hers from her open shirt. There wasn’t much to look at in the first place. “You look like you’re about to explode.”

“I, uh, I’m fine.” He stammered.

“Connor, if you’re staring at my chest I’d like to know if you find any tits. I’m sure missing them.” She joked as she lifted her head back up, hair falling all about her face, barely brushing her shoulders. She stood, her ice melted to nothing but flavorings, and drank the last of it before tossing it.

When she turned, Connor was right behind her, trembling, eyes dark, pupils blown wide.

“I would have something Light awful to say to try to make this less...creepy.” He stammered. “Some kind of joke or pick up line or... _ something. _ But I’m not that smart and suave. I try and I’m fine around other girls and then I try it on you and I just can’t. I see you looking at me and it just pulls away everything until it feels like you’re just looking at my soul I guess.” He sucked in air, visibly shaking now.

“I’ve loved you for as long as I can care to remember. Finding you-seeing  _ you _ .” He breathed hard through his nose. “Seeing you that night brought everything back. I thought I could beat it out of myself by working in those damned mines but I saw you everywhere. I saw those damned eyes of yours every time I closed mine. I saw your hair on every girl I came across. I heard your laugh in my dreams.” He ran his fingers through her hair gently, cupping her jaw within his hands to tilt her head up. 

_ Light, he’s gotten so tall.  _

_ Half the damn city’s taller than you, Valliona. _

She had to crane her neck so she’d see him fully. Black curled, blue eyed, creamy skinned, sharp cheekboned Connor. She’d loved him when she felt the twinge of jealousy that he complemented Kenatia and not her at her tenth birthday, not knowing what jealousy even was. 

She loved him when he carried her so easily through the night. When he showed her kindness. When he showed her that he was just a stupid little boy who was hurting when he came to her the first time in the wake of his father's death.

“I loved you. I still do.” He whispered, his breath husky, gravelly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Connor.” She breathed, pushing herself on her tiptoes so that her lips brushed against his. A relief flooded through her veins, a weight lifted from her heart. 

But, she misjudged her distance and mushed their noses together. 

Val felt heat rush to her cheeks and pulled away, stepping out of the circle of Connor's arms. He didn't follow her, letting her have her space. But he had a smile on his face like the doofus he was.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded quickly, her eyes drifting up to meet his before sliding back down to the curve of his lips. It was certainly hotter in this room but far from a miserable heat.

“Don't look at me like that.” He ground out, blue lightning crackling in his eyes.

“Like what?”

“Like  _ that _ .”

She pushed herself from the wall and into his arms, letting out a squeak as he grabbed her hips and set her on his, hands cupping her ass to hold her up.

Back and back he walked before he pushed them back against the wall, searching for the door to Val’s bedroom. 

She nudged him over and found the doorknob behind her. Swiftly she turned it, Connor pushing them through it until they hit the bed.

Down they fell against its softness, bouncing slightly, finally peeling their lips from each other's for a moment. 

Connor smiled down at her, brushing stray hairs from her eyes, like always. He traced the curves of her face, from her cheekbones to her jaw, down her throat to her collarbones. He savored the chicken skin that appeared the skin that he could see of her chest and arms.

“ _ Valliona _ .” 

Oh, let him say only that word. All four syllables. Exactly like that. Like it was the only thing that kept him grounded. 

The way he scrunched up his nose, happiness touching his eyes, as he said it.

He watched her, pupils blown wide, taking her in. Only her. 

Being the center of someone’s attention was a strange place to be.

It made you drunk.

Made you make an infinite number of promises, saying the most idiotic, endearing things.

“Love.” He said, his fingertips brushing gently against her cheeks, wiping away a stray tear. “Sh, love, it’ll be alright.”

She didn’t care how hot it was in the room now. Let the fucker catch on fire.

~~~~~~

Afterwards, they lay together, Connor’s fingers trailing over her bare back. Sweat plastered her long hair to her forehead, her neck. Suddenly she sat upright and smiled down at Connor, who looked up at her lazily with a sleepy contented smile. His eyes drank her in, the icy blue flicking here and there.

They made her feel comfortable. Warm.

“You are mine and I am yours, Connor Forrester.” She whispered as she brushed the ebony locks from his eyes. “From now on until I’m gray and wrinkled.”

Connor grinned from ear to ear as he listened to her speak, tugging her down into a long kiss. “And you are mine and I am yours, Valliona Lark.” He pushed Val away gently and got up, digging around in his pockets for a moment before he produced a small box. 

Val arched a brow questioningly at him, a strange heat coming over her. “Connor.” She whispered, her voice tight and choked with held back tears.

“It’s the last thing that my mother gave Matron Emarah. Before she left me there. She told her to hold onto it until I found a girl that I wanted to give it to.” He let a sigh and shook his head, letting out a laugh. “While this isn’t really what I had in mind when I was proposing to a girl, this’ll have to do.” He held out the tattered box, the black velvet half eaten by moths from being stored for so long.

Val took it gently, lifting open the top and pressing her fingers to her mouth. It was simple, just a gold band set with three diamonds, the center one being the largest. Around the stones were small hearts wrought in the gold setting to hold the stones in place. She pulled it out and slid it on her finger, surprised that she and his mother were the same size. She pressed her left hand to her heart, letting a tear slip from her eye. “I can’t say no.” She murmured.

“Look under the little pillow...thing.” Connor gestured to the box. Again, Val arched a brow at him and lifted the pillow that the ring rested on up, revealing a chain that she could wear the ring on. “That way no one asks questions yet.” He stepped lightly over to Val and sat on the corner of the bed with a smile on his face, like he could never wipe it off.

“How long?”

“Since we took the kids to get those treats a couple of years ago.”

Val snickered. “Was that a date?”

“It was a good excuse to take you on a date, yes.”

Val smacked him playfully on the shoulder. “You’re right about doing this all out of order, Connor. You’re supposed to marry me first then fuck.” She quipped as she threaded the ring onto the chain and slipped it over her head. It settled itself at her collarbones. “I guess I chose you then too. Without knowing.” She revealed, lifting her eyes from the ring to meet his. 

“Took us long enough, didn’t it?” Connor joked. Val nodded in agreement, pulling herself behind Connor and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed kissed to the skin on the back of his neck, smiling against him when she saw the goosebumps form on his skin. He let out a growl and turned around, pushing Val backwards on the bed, capturing her wrists with his hands and holding them above her head with one hand. With the other he grabbed up the ring, Val squeaking as he brushed his fingers against her bare skin. “With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home, Valliona  _ Forrester.” _ He grinned and let the ring plop against her chest, pressing his lips to hers once more.

Val pulled him closer, her hands fisted in his hair. Once more, she didn’t much care about the heat.


	13. Awaken the Beast

Nineteen year old Valliona Lark prowled the streets, looking for her friends amid the chaos. She’d caught a glimpse of Prince Liam Greymane and a couple others trying to evacuate the Merchant’s Square.

Wolven creatures crawled everywhere. Biting people. Killing them. Claws rending open skin and drawing blood. She kept herself small, an easy task for her, as she made her way through the Merchant’s Square. She didn’t have Needle. She didn’t even have a damned dagger with her. She just went out to run a few errands and then everything went to hell.

Val touched the ring on it’s chain. She remembered the day when they made their promises to each other. They were putting the wedding off for as long as possible, trying to save up for something extravagant more than likely. There were times when she would slip it off the chain and slide it on her finger with a smile on her face. 

Of course today would be the day that everyone had errands to run. Right when everything was collapsing around them.

“Val! Val!” Came Emma and Noira’s voices from behind her. The girl’s were near fifteen now, growing tall. Noira was the taller one and Emma stayed around Val’s height. Both still had that silken blonde hair, their dark brown eyes. Noira was the first to get to Val, who wrapped her in a hug. “We’ve got to get back to the apartments!” Noira said breathlessly, taking off again in the direction of the complex. Emma and Val weren’t much farther behind.

Noira and Emma dashed all the way up the stairs to the top floor to check on Aster and Opal. Val went into her rooms, ignoring Cyri and her...friend and buckling Needle around her waist, shoving the dagger into the top of her boot. She replaced her more feminine coat for Connor’s father’s, warm and thick. It concealed the fact that she was a woman as well especially when the hood was thrown over her head.

“Cyristalen! You and your friend need to get on the move!” Val called through the door. They were glad that Bartlett had helped them put in more walls for rooms. It had taken a good bit of begging for him to relent, with the help of Jeremiah and the boys everyone finally had their own space complete with a door. 

Cyri’s friend came rushing out of the room, redoing his belt as he did so. “What in Light’s name is going on, Val?”

“Light only knows, Lincoln.” She eyed him up and down. “I guess she likes you if you’re still here.” She snorted and turned to the larder, grabbing up a leather pack and shoving whatever food was left into it. “There’s some kind of...wolf...thing wandering around the streets. Killing people. Light save us…” She replied to his previous question, shoving the sack into Cyri’s hands when she finally got herself out of the room.

“Why are we leaving if there are wolven creatures running around outside?” Cyri questioned, throwing the strap of the pack over her shoulder, pulling her red curls through so they wouldn’t be caught on her coat.

“Because Connor’s still out there.” She sputtered as she busied herself running around the apartment like a madwoman. It did nothing to calm her hammering heart. “And so is Millicent and Dalton and Jon. They’re all still out there, Cyri. We have to go find them.”

Cyri nodded a few times before she disappeared back into her room, Lincoln following her. She reappeared with her rifle slung over her shoulder and a dagger through her belt. Her hunting boots were on instead of her much shorter everyday boots. Spare ammunition was in the small bag on her hip. “Then let’s go kick some ass, Val.”

Val allowed herself a smile before she exited their apartment and clambered up the stairs to Aster’s. Emma was pulling on Opal’s coat and hood, speaking calmingly to the already distressed girl. Even though she was nearly ten she was still sweet as cream. Aster was boing much of what Val had been doing, throwing things into bags so they could make it out with the rest of the refugees to wherever the King was taking them.

When everything was settled and they made their way down to the streets, Val noticed the sword hanging from Aster’s belt. She knew that Millicent had her sword lying around somewhere but that was a bastard sword fit for a knight. It suited the blonde woman perfectly for her height and muscle, she was the only one in the group that had a hope of lifting the thing, besides Connor or Dalton. She eyed Aster, who either didn’t notice or didn’t deign to give an explanation.

The streets were chaos.

Refugees were running around like chickens. A majority of them were making their way in the direction of the Military District. Val searched left and right for Connor. After they ran into Millicent and Dalton, Jon in tow, they ran towards where they were being directed.

She caught sight of his curls. Of his father’s sword across his back.

Connor. There was that blundering idiot out looking for her. “Connor!” She shouted over the clamor. “Connor! I’m right here!”

He turned, relief flooding over his face before it was swiftly replaced by panic. “VALLIONA!” He cried as he started sprinting towards her.

She turned in time to meet the wolven creature’s teeth as it clamped onto her shoulder, biting through the cloth of her coat and the leather of her cuirass. Val let out a piercing cry and ripped her dagger from her belt, shoving it up through it’s jaw.

“Valliona.” Connor whimpered, skidding to a halt before he planted his feet and whipped his blade from it’s scabbard, cleaving the creature’s head from it’s shoulders. “Val, please.” He cried, falling to his knees on the cobblestones next to her.

“I’m fine, Connor, it’s nothing.” She winced as she pressed a hand to the wound, Connor offering her a hand up from the ground. He looked down at her worriedly, his brows knit together, lips slightly pouted. “Really Connor, I’m  _ fine. _ ”

“You don’t look fine.” He replied, pulling her close to his side as they caught up with the others.

“Then stop looking.” Val ground out.

~~~~~~

Hours later, after running through half of the city, they made it out while a few others stayed behind to distract the worgen from the survivors. Val’s wound only seemed to get worse and worse as the hours passed. First it itched incessantly. Then it burned like fire. In the last hour or so, hair sprouted around it, thick like a dogs.

Or a wolf’s.

Her head spun as her brain handled too many inputs at once. Voices were louder than they had been before, as were the scents of the people. She tried to listen to everything at once, her ears picking up more than she had ever heard before.

And the hunger. Hunger gnawed at her belly for the last couple of hours. She’d already eaten half of their food that should have lasted a couple of days at the least.

She could hear the sweet thrumming of blood through everyone’s veins. She could smell their fear.

“Val? Are you alright?” Cyri asked as she stumbled alongside Val. 

Val smiled at her and lunged, sinking her teeth into her shoulder. Cyri let out a cry and gave Val a kick to get her off of her. But nothing worked. Val was too strong.

First it was Cyri that fell to Val’s bite, then Millicent.

Aster.

Everyone else.

There was blood and no one left alive.

“Magpie?” Connor ground out, blood seeping from the cuts on his chest. 

One word took her back from that hazy anger and made her run. She looked at the claws that sprouted from her fingertips, the tawny fur that covered her now. The taste of blood in her mouth, copper and bitter with fear.

Valliona let out an echoing roar of pain as she fled from her murdered friends.


End file.
